<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Angel of Music by Cclay2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053834">My Angel of Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020'>Cclay2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Watching all the buildings rush by as I look out the window of the taxi I feel my stomach start to twist and turn as if it is going to fail me and throw up my breakfast that my aunt forced me to have this morning. My aunt has been my rock when I lost my parents to a car crash, she took me in and helped me heal my soul till one day she heard me singing. She told me I had the voice of an angel and that I should try and get into a music company and follow my dreams that she heard I had from my mother. I wasn't ready but she can be rather pushy so here I am now after being excepted into the biggest music company's in Seoul, Cece Entertainment.</p><p>Pulling up to the building I step out and gather my bags from the driver as I look up at the tall building making me nearly fall over at just how high it is.</p><p>"It can be scary looking up but I assure you it isn't that scary", I turn to look at the voice as a cute brown haired male walks towards me. "Hi I'm Luhan, you must be Baekhyun" he says as I put my hand out for him to shake. "I'm here to show you inside and where you will be training and staying while your with Cece entertainment" he holds open the door with a big smile as I step inside.</p><p>"This way, try not to be to nervous, I was like you when I first started but everyone is so supportive here" he smiles at me as I can't help but look at all the awards on the wall and the rushing of people passing us by with dance shoes and towels.</p><p>"Are you here long?" I get up the courage to ask him as he just laughs "I'm here a month now, so not that long but like I said you will fit right in". He guides me down a wide hallway with rooms on either side. "ok in here is one of the many dance rooms we have, if you pop your head in you will see Kai, he is an amazing dancer, he dances like he has no bones in his body".</p><p>"Why do you say that? I ask him as he points to a tall half dressed guy dancing in front of the mirror moving his body in ways that if I moved it like that I would probably break a bone." Wow he is amazing" I step into the room further watching him as if I am under his spell by his dancing. All of a sudden the music turns off and he is facing me knocking me out of my dream like state.</p><p>"Can I help you?" he smiles as I watch his naked chest rise and fall as he catches his breath.</p><p>"Hey Kai his is Baekhyun he just started here today" Luhan says making me turn to him before I look back at the taller.</p><p>"Your the singer people are talking about, nice to meet you I'm Kai best dancer in this place" he holds out his hand as I shake it.</p><p>"People are talking about me already?" I feel a lot more nervous now as I lower my head to the floor wondering what they are saying and should I just leave now and forget about my dream.</p><p>"Hey don't stress they are just excited about someone new joining our team, we like to learn from each other. Take Kai here he teaches me how to dance and I am teaching him Chinese, so with you being a singer a lot of people will come to you for help once you settle in"</p><p>"Yeah I can show you how to dance if you like" the taller winks at me as he wipes his torso with a towel making me blush at his gaze.</p><p>"Another day maybe" I croak out making Luhan grab me by the arm. "Come on let me take you away from Mr obvious here and show you around more". We head out into the wide hallway and look in the room across seeing another  group of guys dancing. "Who are they, are they an actual group?" I ask as we look through the small window in the door.</p><p>"They will be one day, they are still training we nickname them the Dreamies because they are just so young and cute and every girls dream guy or every guys, whatever your into not that I will judge" he starts to go red making me laugh. "I know what you mean" I smile at him as he takes a breath "ok cool, let me show you more and then the break room".</p><p>He head up a flight of stairs to another landing with rooms on either side. "ok in those two rooms on the left are music rooms with pianos, drums etc. On the other side of the hall are recording studios and I think Lay is in there if we can go in" he looks up at the light above the door that is green and pushes the door open. "If the light was red we can't come in unless someone is dying, trust me I walked in on a red light and I nearly lost my life so yeah just remember red bad" he walks over to the tallish black-haired guy bopping his head to the music playing and gives him a manly hug.</p><p>"Luhan what has you in here?" the dark hair guy asks him as I am just in awe at the room that I start to walk around looking at everything.</p><p>"Hey Baekhyun say hi, this is Zixing" Luhan says making me walk toward him. "Please call me Lay and nice to meet you Baekhyun, I'm one of the producers here, I believe your an amazing singer you wanna step in the booth and sing a song for us?" he smiles the biggest dimple smile I have ever seen making me blush like crazy. "Maybe another day I just want to settle in if that's ok"  I let go of his hand as he just smiles "Yes of course, well I hope you like it here and I guess I will see you around" he turns back on the music as Luhan guides me out of the room.</p><p>"ok come on up stairs again" he walks ahead as we come to a more open planned area with seating and tables with food. "This is our break room you can eat what you want and over there we have snooker tables and basketball hoop game. It's nearly lunch time so would you like something to eat?" he guides me over to the tables with loads of food as my stomach starts to grumble." "If your eating then I will join you" I take the tray he is handing me and start to put some food on it as others start to join us on the que. "Want a milkshake Baekhyun?" Luhan says as he pulls out paper cups from a huge machine. "oh wow I'd love a strawberry one if they have any" I move closer to see how he does it so I know the next time how to do it myself. "ok so it's easy, place your cup in the hole just here and press the button with your flavour you want and magic happens" he grabs another cup and pours his own while handing me mine. "Thank you" taking a sip I can't help but close my eyes as the flavour hits my taste buds making me let out a little moan. "Do you always make those kind of sounds?" I open my eyes quick to a voice seeing Kai standing in front of me fully dressed now with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry I just really love milkshakes" I lower my head embarrassed. "I love the sound you just made" he steps closer like I'm his prey and I can't help but stare at his beauty as he stops so close to me as if he is going to kiss me. I look up into his  eyes as he winks and moves his face closer to mine as I feel my heart race in my chest. Is he going to kiss me right now I just met him. "You gotta move gorgeous your blocking the machine" he whispers as now I just want the ground to open up and swallow me as I step aside so he can get to the machine. "I'm so sorry" I giggle as he just winks at me while filling his cup. I get up the courage to talk to him "So what taste do you like......... I mean milkshake flavour " I kick myself as I stuttered. Watching as grabs a straw popping it into his drink as he stares at me.</p><p>"Whatever flavour is on your lips right now" he says making me go so red that I'm sure I just lit up the room.</p><p>"Kai back off" Luhan grabs my arm pulling me away towards a table as I catch my breath. "Thank you for saving me I feel like a idiot"  I plop down on the chair as Luhan sits across from me. "Don't mind Kai he is a big flirt with everyone" we begin to eat as he fills me in on more about the company and what sort of training we do.</p><p>I have to say I feel a bit more relaxed now after meeting a few people and how welcoming they really are to me. I can't wait to find out where I am staying and who else is here.</p><p>"Ok we are near the end of the tour now so let's show you a bit more" . We head up another flight of stairs and come across more dance rooms with mirrors and right at the end of the hallway tucked around a corner is a really old door. "What's in there? "  I look at Luhan as his face turns pale. "That's the ghost studio" he says as he tries to get me to move back down the hallway. "Why do you call it the ghost studio?" I move closer to the room and reach for the handle but he stops me making me jump.</p><p>"We call it the ghost studio because nobody goes in there and yet you can sometimes hear the piano or a guitar being played. It's really strange, some of the guys say this building is haunted as it is so old but for some strange reason the door to this room opens only now and again by its self no one has ever stepped inside. The owner Cece herself has said she has seen the ghost and that it won't cause any harm once we stay away from this room". He grabs my arm and starts to pull me away as I follow him but still looking over my shoulder at the double doors to the room wondering what's in that room and why I am drawn to it.</p><p>"OK that's really all that's here oh and just here is also a huge room full of all the vinyl's and CDs that you could ever think of, so let me take you back downstairs" he moves fast from the ghost studio as we head down the stairs. "So as you can see there is just three floors the remaining floors above us are all office and production we don't usually go up there unless called too. The CEO herself is up on the top floor she pops in and out checking we are ok now and again I'm sure you will see her later at some stage" we hurry down the stairs reaching the ground floor as I see Kai and some other tall guy talking with bag on their backs.</p><p>"Baekhyun this is my friend Sehun, Sehun this is the new guy Baekhyun" Luhan says as he takes a bag from Sehun throwing it over his shoulder.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Baekhyun, so shall we all go?" he says looking at the others.</p><p>"Yeah come on Baekhyun let's show you where you will be staying" Kai wraps his arm around my shoulder as we all walk out of the building to the building a few doors down. "Wait we are staying here?" I stop as we enter the place that looks like a hotel of some sort. "Yeah this is where we all live, so welcome home baby" Kai says as he walks past me into the lift holding the door open as I just stare at them.</p><p>"Come on you look like you need to rest" Sehun takes my bag and guides me into the lift. As we reach the floor being number 4 we step out and Luhan guides me to a door. Opening it, it opens up into what looks like a penthouse or a massive dorm.</p><p>"Oh wow I am staying here?" I say as I look around at the large sitting room where two other guys are sitting on the sofa watching TV. " Yeah welcome to your home baby" Kai says as he walks past me to a room just out of my view.</p><p>"Hey guys this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun this is Chen and Jaehyun". Luhan says as he falls onto the sofa.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Baekhyun and welcome to our place, let me show you to your room" Jaehyun says as he takes my bag from Sehun and leads me down a hallway to a room at the end of the hall near a massive window. "This is your room why don't you settle in and come join us when your ready, you have your own ensuite with shower and towels are in the press under the sink. Go rest and if you need anything just shout" Jaehyun closes the door as I look around at how big my room is.</p><p>Walking around I check out the ensuite and smile as I see a gift and a note on the bed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Welcome Baekhyun to your new home we hope we can help you achieve your dream along with ours, we hope you like it here and in the box are a few things to help you settle. From Chen, Kai, Luhan, Sehun, Jaehyun and Jeno. </em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>Opening the box I find some goodies like chocolates and some jellies. And a teddy with a sign saying welcome. I can't believe I am finally here. I unzip my bag and take out the picture of my mum and dad and place it on the desk in the corner of my room. Sitting on the chair at the desk I let out a little tear. "I'm here mum, I will make you so proud I promise you both" I quickly wipe my tear as I hear a gentle tap on my door.</p><p>Getting up from the desk I head to the door opening it to see no one there except a single red rose with a black ribbon tied to it on the table near the large window right outside my room. Picking it up I read its little card saying.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I look at the window which is now open as the curtain blows. Looking down the hall I can hear voices laughing and talking making me think I should go join them. I bring the flower inside and place it on my desk. Leaving the room I head down towards the sounds of the others as they are all sitting around the sitting room some on the floor and some on chairs.</p><p><br/>"Hey come join us, we are having a drink to celebrate you joining us on your journey" Sehun says handing me a glass as they pour out champagne.</p><p>"Thank you all for the gift, I am so happy you have welcomed me so warmly to your home" I feel myself begin to blush as they all stare at me.</p><p>"It's your home now too Baekhyun" Jaehyun says as they all cheers and drink their drinks. "Can I ask who is Jeno his name was on the card but I don't think I've seen him, I'd like to thank him also" I look around at them all. "Jeno will be here later he is part of the Dreamies group we seen earlier" Luhan says as he turns on the radio.</p><p>As they all begin to talk and I start to relax I make my way to Chen in the kitchen as he prepares some snacks. "Hi Chen I just wanted to say thank you for the flower you left for me" I watch as he rips open a bag of crisps pouring them into bowls. "What flower, I didn't leave you a flower" he looks at me puzzled as I  frown. "Someone left a flower outside my door with a card and the initial says C" I tell him as he shrugs his shoulders before heading back inside.</p><p>That's odd who else would leave me a flower outside my door Chen is the only person I have met who's name begins with the letter C. Shaking it out of my mind I decide to go join them and worry about it later.</p><p>Hours have passed and I am so wiped out I say goodnight and head towards my bedroom. "Hey Baekhyun, wait, I want to apologise for how I acted flirting etc with you it's just who I am when I'm around others, deep down I'm rather shy and I do hope we can get on" Kai says while blushing at me making me realise the Kai I saw today was more of a front then the one standing in front of me now acting all nervous. "That's ok, and I am sure we will get on just be you" I tell him before I leave to go to my room. "If you need anything I'm right next door" he says before heading into his room.</p><p>I close the window right outside my bedroom before heading into bed. <br/>Laying on the bed after getting washed and changed my mind drifts off to who was the rose from and what exactly is in that ghost studio. Closing my eyes I begin to drift off to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Standing in the dark corner looking on in awe at the beauty sleeping and making sweet puppy dog sounds in his sleep. "I have heard you sing in your audition tapes and requested you be here. With help from me you will be the best this world has ever seen, sweet dreams My angel" A dark figure leaves Baekhyun's room closing the door gently behind as he slips out the large window in the hallway and disappears into the night.</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So what do we think of chapter 1 so far? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't forget to comment and vote </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly opening my eyes I hear little knocks on my door followed by a deepish voice. "Baekhyun it's me Kai are you awake?" I sit up rubbing my eyes as I look around the room forgetting for a second of where I was. Climbing out of my bed I head over to the door opening it to see Kai standing in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tank top. "Morning, sorry to wake you but we forgot to tell you we will be heading over to the studio this morning in about and hour and a half and you need to meet Cece in her office to collect all your things and get a key for your locker and that sort of stuff" I nod as I look down the hall to see Chen running into his room.</p><p>"Thank you for waking me, it was just the best sleep I have had in weeks" I smile brushing my hair off my face as I know I must look a horrible sight after just getting out of bed. "No problem that's what we do around here we watch each others backs and make sure we are not late" he smiles a beautiful smile as he walks off down the hallway. Closing my door I grab a towel and decide to shower and make my self look decent for my meeting with the boss herself.</p><p>Once I am dried and dressed my attention is brought back to the rose that was left by my door yesterday. Who left it and why didn't they make themselves known. "Baekhyun we are leaving now" I hear a voice shout for me as I look once more in the mirror before taking the rose in my hand and smelling its sweet smell.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock knock </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Hurrying over to the door to open it there is no one there. Looking down the hall, still no one there. Grabbing my bag I head out seeing the large window is open again near my room. I close it quickly and head down to the sitting room seeing the others all in the hallway waiting for me as I rush out the door letting them close it.</p><p>"Here is your key Baekhyun" Jaehyun hands me a key with a yellow plastic tag on it making me smile. "Thank you and it's my favourite colour also" I place it inside the small pocket in my bag as we all head down the stairs.</p><p>"Why leave so early if we are just 2 doors away from the studio?" I ask them making them laugh. "We like to be early plus these shops between the dorm and the studio are owned by Cece Entertainment also and one day hopefully they will be selling our merchandise" Chen smiles as if he is dreaming an amazing dream while awake.</p><p>"Don't mind him he still needs to get better at his dancing before they even let him in a band" Kai teases Chen before putting a arm around his shoulder and received a hit to the stomach from the smaller at the comment he just made.</p><p>Looking in the shop window at all the merchandise of  the band Super junior I can't help but dream that maybe one day if I train really hard I too can have my bands merchandise in this window. "Come on day dreamer you don't want to be late for your meeting with the boss" Luhan shouts as they all head inside the doors to the studio.</p><p>"Ok I'm off to the dance hall, catch all you wannabe stars later" Kai shouts as he runs down the hallway to the room I met him in yesterday.</p><p>"Ok Baekhyun good luck meeting the boss" Luhan Sehun and Chen pat me on the back as Jaehyun decides to come with me to show me where it is I go.</p><p>We walk past the dance hall Kai is in and head towards a lift. "Why did Luhan not show me or tell me there was a lift yesterday?" I look at Jaehyun as he just laughs. "Luhan is afraid of lifts that's why" he smiles as the lift door opens.</p><p>Once the door closes I am rather nervous that Jaehyun puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "Baekhyun you got this, she is really nice and down to earth you will be fine" I take a breath as the lift stops on the floor. "Off you go" he smiles as I step out of the lift nervously as I turn back to see the door closing leaving me alone.</p><p>Walking straight ahead I see a long wooden desk and just the top of someone's head. I approach the counter cautiously as the girl looks up with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Hi you must be Byun Baekhyun, Cece is just finishing a meeting she will be with you shortly" she smiles a beautiful soft smile making me smile back. "If you like to take a seat while you wait" she points towards a seating area as I thank her and move towards it.</p><p>Sitting on one of the chairs surrounding a table with magazines on it showing how well Cece Entertainment is doing I feel myself get more nervous. A door opens as I hear a voice making me turn to see a lady standing in a suit with long blonde and brown hair with big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. " Baekhyun nice to finally meet you in person, I'm Cece come on into my office"  I nervously follow her in as her shoe heals start making a sound against the tiles that I can help but make a beat too it making me smile.</p><p>"Your making a beat to the sound of my heals" she says as she closes the door to her office pointing me to sit on a long sofa.</p><p>"Yes, I am sorry" I tremble nearly as I sit. "Don't worry all my artists do" she smiles as she pushes against the long mirror hearing it click before she takes a seat across from me. Making me wonder what was that and is there something behind there.</p><p>"Ok, first of all try relax, I'm not a monster and secondly can I get you a drink like tea or juice?"  she presses a button on the phone that sits on the table between us. "Hi Alana can you bring me in a tea and  Baekhyun will have.." she looks at me " the same as you please" I blurt out as she smiles and tells her assistant.</p><p>"Ok so while we wait I will give you your little welcome pack" She stands up and heads towards her desk bringing back a rather large size box. Taking a seat she smiles as her assistant enters the room with our drinks before leaving. "Here you go Baekhyun" she hands me the box as I sit with it on my lap wondering do I open it now or shall I wait till I leave. I am sweating that much I hope she doesn't notice. " You can open it" she smiles as she mixes some milk with her tea.</p><p>Taking the lid off the box I look through the stuff. A lot of Cece Entertainment merchandise like baseball caps, t-shirt and a massively huge white hoodie that I can't stop smiling at as I do love hoodies. "They are just a few bits to welcome you to the family, also your locker is number 4 the lads will show you where that is. Also here is a brand new phone so you don't need to worry about not having money to get one also it makes it easier for everyone to keep in touch and don't worry it's not tapped it is totally private to you". I feel tears fill my eyes as I can't believe this is happening right now.</p><p>"Come on let's have a cuppa and you tell me more about what you want here" she sits back all comfortable as I begin to settle more and make my tea as I tell her all about my dreams of becoming a singer.</p><p>***</p><p>What feels like hours have passed I say my goodbyes to my boss as I carry my gift box out to the lift. She presses the lift for me before placing her hand on my shoulder. "If there is ever a problem you come to me or one of your room mates and talk it out ok you don't have to deal with anything alone here" she smiles as I thank her again before stepping into the lift.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cece pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Heading back to my office I close the door as I gather the cups on the table as the mirror clicks open. "I take it you where watching everything?" I sit on the chair as the tall dark figure steps inside from behind the mirror.</p><p>"Yes" he says with such a deep voice I still tremble at the sound of it.</p><p>"So you heard he wants to be a singer, but I think you should back off he is so sweet and innocent" I tell him as he walks around my office so quietly that you wouldn't know he was there only for he is standing in front of me.</p><p>"He has the voice of an angel, have you given him the schedule of his voice training times?" he questions me as I just nod.</p><p>"Good" and with that he disappears so quickly behind the mirror leaving me to just shake my head.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Knock knock</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hey baby are you ready to head off out for lunch, or where you just talking to someone? " I see my husband look around the door at me all smiles as I stand up and grab my bag. "I was on the phone and of course I am always ready for you " I smile back as he holds out his hand for me to take as we head towards the lift. "Yixing will I direct all your calls to voice mail and yours too Cece. " my assistant Alana asks as the lift arrives for us. "Please do" he smiles at her before the lift closes making him move closer to kiss me. "Hey behave you" I gently push him away as we haven't told anyone we are married except my assistant of course. The lift arrives at the ground floor as we separate and try make it not look like we are together as we head towards his car so we can go  to lunch.</p><p>Sitting in the car I can't help but wonder is there going to be trouble with Baekhyun now part of the company. Will the ghost that he has become known  stay away or push Baekhyun too far. "Hey sweetheart are you ok, you seem distant today" I feel my husbands hand on my thigh as I turn to look at him. "I am ok, just a bit tired baby that's all" I lean closer and kiss his cheek as we continue driving.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Baekhyun has been sitting at the lunch room table about 15 minutes and nobody else is there though he feels like someone is watching him. Looking around he notices there is a few mirrors around the room. Getting up he heads towards one that's doesn't have anything in front of it. Slowly approaching it he presses it to see if it clicks like the one he saw in his bosses office. He begins to laugh at how stupid he feels pressing the mirror. But little does he know right behind the mirror he is pressing someone is watching his every move. Baekhyun feels like he is under a spell and places his hand on the glass as the tall dark figure on the other side place his gloved hand on the mirror. If there was no glass between them they would be touching hands right now.</p><p>"So beautiful" the tall figures says before removing his hand as he heard the voices of the others rush into the lunch room. "Hey Baek, how did it go?" Kai shouts making Baekhyun move from the mirror as the tall figure gets annoyed.</p><p>"His name is Baekhyun" the dark figure growls but his voice is so deep Baekhyun turns to look at the mirror. "Did you guys hear something?" he looks at them and back to the mirror as the figure now disappears into the darkness.</p><p>"Yeah I heard Sehun's stomach growl from here too" Kai laughs making Sehun push him to shut him up. Baekhyun joins them but he still knows he heard something. He decides to leave it for now before sitting with the others to eat.</p><p>***</p><p>Heading back to his music room which has now been called the ghost studio by the others the taller figure sits in front of his piano. Removing his black leather gloves he plays a beautiful song while the others all sit in the lunch room making noise not being able to hear his sweet sweet music.</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>@cosmic_baek as the character Alana</p><p>Let me know what u guys think of the story so far ?</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How dare they call him Baek and disgrace his name like that" the ghost he has become known as slams the lid of the piano down making it echo around his music room. "Kai needs to be thought a lesson, he can't flirt with everything that has a pulse especially after I worked so hard to get that beauty here" the ghost decides to slip behind his mirror closing it behind him as he walks along the dark tunnels that travel behind the mirrors all over Cece Entertainment building.</p><p>Slipping behind the mirrors of the lunch room again he stares through the mirror seeing Baekhyun get up to leave with the others as he listens to where they are heading.</p><p>"Come to the dance studio and watch Kai and I learn more dance moves. I'm sure our teacher won't mind you watching" Jaehyun says as most of them head to the dance studio on the next floor up. "Heading to my level" the ghost says as he walks behind the mirrors passing the rooms till he finds the room that Baekhyun has entered. "This place is huge" Baekhyun says as he walks around the dance studio dropping his box he got from his boss against one of mirrors while taking a seat beside it leaning his back against the mirror.</p><p>"Ok let's get started, hey you must be Baekhyun, my name is Taemin I teach here" the teacher arrives holding out his hand making Baekhyun jump up from the floor to shake his hand and show respect. "Is it ok if I watch Sir?" Baekhyun asks as Taemin nods before putting on the music. "Ok get into position and lets start" The teacher shouts as Baekhyun takes his seat on the floor by the mirror. </p><p>"Such a beauty" The ghost whispers as he gets on his hunkers so close to Baekhyun that only a plane of glass separates them. "ok guys listen up you have got to watch me, Kai your missing the main step and it is knocking you off. Jaehyun put a bit more life into your movements ok. Right lets go again" The teacher says as he moves to turn back on the music. "I am going to go look around more, can I leave my box here?" Baekhyun asks as he gets a nod from the teacher again.</p><p>Heading out of the room finally as he felt rather uncomfortable watching. He decides to walk down the hall approaching the ghost studio that has been playing on his mind since he first got told about it from Luhan. Looking around him to make sure nobody is near he step closer to the door and tries to open it but it doesn't budge. Feeling deflated he moves to walk away as he hears a little click making him turn around to the door being open a little. Looking around one more time he takes a deep breath and steps closer to the door.</p><p>Looking inside he calls out a hello hoping that no one will scare him by answering. Reaching his hand out to where he thinks the lights are he finds a switch and turns them on. With delight he sees the room come to life. Closing over the door behind him he walks in further seeing a piano against the far wall. "Wow this is a really old model" he smiles as he sits on the bench in front of the piano lifting the fallboard that covers the keys. "You are so beautiful" he smiles as he runs his fingers along the keys sending sound out into the room.</p><p>Playing a few notes of a song that he remembers his grandmother showing him when he was just a kid brings memories back to him of the days after school when his parents where in work and he would go home to his grandmas house and sit in front of her piano listening and watching her play such beautiful music. Playing a few more keys that he remembers he stops. Closing his eyes he tries to think of the following note but stops again unsure of the song and the following notes. </p><p>"Such a beautiful song" the ghost behind the mirror whispers as he watches Baekhyun struggle with the next note. "Its a D flat next" he whispers as he knows exactly what Baekhyun is trying to play as it is also one of his favourite classic piano songs from Beethoven called Moonlight Sonata ( 1st movement) <em><b>video above</b></em>)</p><p>"I could show you the world of music that you crave so much" the ghost whispers not ready to let Baekhyun hear him yet. "I will find out the name of the song one day grandma and play it from start to finish just for you" Baekhyun says while looking up to  heaven thinking of better days he had in the past. He wipes a tear that has kissed his cheek and places the fallboard back down over the keys to protect them. Getting up from the bench he catches a small flash of light coming from the other side of the mirror. </p><p>Moving cautiously towards the mirror with his heart beating so fast in his chest he steps closer and closer seeing the frame of the glass is not the same as the others. Reaching his hand out he slips his fingers into the gap of the mirror as it slides a little making Baekhyun look inside. The mirror gets stuck that Baekhyun cant manage to get in any further but he does however see what looks like a black cape or coat turn a corner as if someone was leaving.</p><p>He decides to move back from the mirror and come back another time. Quickly leaving the room he turns off the light making sure the door is closed before he heads down the stairs to find the others. </p><p>"Hey Baekhyun there you are I was looking for you" Chen says making Baekhyun hurry over to him and another tall guy. "I'm sorry I got a bit lost walking around" he smiles knowing what he just saw he cant ask anyone about it just yet till he knows more about it. "Well this here is Jeno he is the other roommate you haven't got to meet yet" Jeno puts out his hand to shake as Baekhyun returns the favour. "So about our Halloween party later don't you think after our next lesson we should head back and get ready" Jeno says all excited as Baekhyun looks on in surprise. "Oh no its Halloween I totally forgot" Baekhyun moans as Chen just smiles "Don't worry our boss Cece has a room full of costumes that has just arrived downstairs so you can have your pick" Chen smiles as he hands Baekhyun the box he left with Kai and Jaehyun in the dance studio. "They headed off to their next lesson and didn't want to loose it so I took it when I told them I was coming to find you. Now lets get to our next lesson and then we can go pick out a costume" Jeno smiles as he keeps looking at Baekhyun not believing how beautiful a man he is.</p><p>After their lesson they head towards the room where all the costumes are. Baekhyun's mind keep drifting off to the person that was behind the mirror. Was it the so called ghost himself watching him or was it one of the others playing a prank since its Halloween after all. "Hey Baekhyun what do you think of this costume for me its a vampire? " Chen smiles holding up a black cape and fangs in his hand. "Yeah it looks good. What will I dress up as?" Baekhyun looks along the racks of costumes as he cant help but look at the mirror behind wondering if the person he nearly saw earlier is behind these mirrors too. "What about this costume of a minion?" Chen holds it up as Baekhyun shakes his head as he continues to look. " Does everyone go to this party that belongs to the company?" Baekhyun asks as he still hasn't seen a costume that he likes.</p><p>"Oh I found one" Baekhyun smiles as he finally finds a costume that is Jack Skellington from the nightmare before Christmas. "Ill take this one he smiles folding it up as they all decide to head back to their dorm. </p><p> ***</p><p>Heading down to his room to get ready Baekhyun sees the long window just outside his room open a little. "Who keeps opening this window?" He groans before closing it as the cold air makes him shiver. Stepping into his room he spots paper on his bed with another rose with a black ribbon around its stalk. Closing his door and putting down his costume and box he heads over to see what it is. Lifting it up he smells the rose and looks over the sheet music seeing the name across the top Beethoven.  Opening the music app on his phone he types in the name of the song across the top of the page. As the music begins to fill the room Baekhyun hearts starts to race as it is the music his grandma use to play and what he tried to play earlier . He covers his mouth as tears fall from his eyes. "You heard me" he looks away from the paper as he quickly wipes his face.  Grabbing his keys and the sheets of music he opens his bedroom door and slips out of the dorm unnoticed by the others as they are all busy getting dressed for the party.</p><p>Reaching his company's building he sees the caterers loading all their equipment  as other staff members set up tables for the party later. Running up the stairs he heads down the landing to the ghost studio surprised that the door opens as he touches the handle. "I know your in here and that it was you who left this in my room am I right" He says out loud looking around the room at the mirrors.</p><p>Sudden the lights go dim as he sees a figure step out from behind the mirror making his heart want to escape his chest and run out the door "Yes it was me" a deep voice sounds making Baekhyun nervous at who this person is. "Who are you?" Baekhyun asks as he watches what move the figure will make next. "You all call me the ghost" The dark figure speaks making Baekhyun wish he didn't say anything now. " Come into the light let me see you" Baekhyun says making the dark figure laugh. "You don't want to see me trust me" the figure says making Baekhyun even more intrigued at who his person could be. Is it one of his new friends playing a trick on him or could this be the ghost that he says he is.</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why wont you show me who you are?" Baekhyun says softly as the figure steps more closer making the light get a little brighter as if controlled by someone. Watching the dark figure appear more he sees a full white mask come into view but everything else is black . "You sing so well" The masked figure says making Baekhyun smile. "I like your costume it's the one from that horror movie scream right? and I don't think we have met yet, I am Baekhyun and you are?" Baekhyun waits as the taller reaches out his hand to shake as Baekhyun shakes it. "I have a name that you cant know yet" he says as Baekhyun smiles back. "Thank you for the sheet music" Baekhyun says as the masked figure looks away nodding. "Are you going to the party later?" Baekhyun watches the light go dim again. "No" is all the reply he gets.</p><p>"Hey... Have you scared our new recruit yet?" Chen enters the room laughing as the taller figure removes his mask. "Hey Baekhyun my name is Johnny nice to meet you" the taller laughs as Baekhyun grabs his chest . "Omg you had me going there I thought you where the ghost of this room" Baekhyun looks at them as they continue to laugh.</p><p>"We scare the newbies that join us" Johnny says making Baek look behind him towards the mirrors. "How did you know that opened?" Baekhyun asks as they all turn to face the mirror. "I seen it before left slightly open but it doesn't go anywhere" Johnny says while stepping inside making Baek look in looking left and right seeing just like a black wall nothing else and nowhere else to go.</p><p>Thinking to himself he knows when he looked inside earlier he saw someone in what looks like a hallway behind the mirror, but now it's just like the inside of a wardrobe. He keeps it to himself and steps back away from the mirror. <br/>"So you left the music sheets? He asks as Johnny shakes his head "I have no idea what your talking about so I just went along with what you said" Johnny smiles as he places his arm around Chen and Baekhyun. Welcome to the company and let's go get back to the dorm and start getting ready for this party.</p><p>Baekhyun looks back at the mirror knowing full well something isn't right before he leaves and heads off back to the dorm. "How did you know where to find me?" Baekhyun asks making Chen smile. "I saw you running out of the  dorm and Johnny here was already in the Studio so I told him to just head there just in case" Chen smiles while grabbing Baekhyun by the arm as a way of saying sorry without actually using words.  </p><p>'That bastard Johnny pretending to be me now scaring people away. Baekhyun knows it's not you he isn't as stupid as you are all making him out to be' the dark figure moans as he watched them leave his room. Pushing against the wall the hallway opens back up behind the mirror. I knew one of you would come in here this night that is why I blocked off my pathway. None of you are to be in here but me and the sooner the better you all learn that. Disappearing down his dark hallway behind the mirrors the dark figure heads off in the direction of the offices.</p><p>"Hey Baek sorry if I scared you back there" Johnny smiles at Baekhyun as the smaller looks up at him "It's ok, you had me a little scared alright" Baekhyun smiles as they all head in through the door to the dorm.  "Is there really a ghost of the company?" Baek asks making Chen and Johnny look at each other. "I have never seen it but Leeteuk from super junior said he was in that room before and heard strange noises then a figure walk past him from the door to the mirror and disappeared so fast he felt like he dreamt it. One day a few of us got into the room and found the mirror opened but it looked only like a hidden wardrobe as it was too small to be anything else. So now we use it to scare the newbies on Halloween" Johnny says making Baekhyun wonder if they say its the size of a wardrobe inside then why when he looked in earlier was it a long hallway.</p><p>"Hey Baek, are you ok?" Chen places his arm around Baek making me look at him. "Yeah I'm ok, sorry  my mind drifted off for a bit" Baekhyun smiles back as they finally reach home. Heading to his bedroom Baek quickly closes the door locking it as he sits on my bed looking at the sheet music. "Who are you really and why won't you show yourself to me" he runs his fingers over the sheet music before picking it up from his bed and placing it on the desk to keep it safe.</p><p>Standing up to get changed Baekhyun slips into his costume he picked out earlier of Jack Skellington and places the mask on to finally finish his costume. Looking in the mirror he laughs at how not like him he looks. He isn't tall and skinny like Jack, more short and skinny. Laughing more at his costume he hears his name being shouted through the door as he grabs his keys from the bed before leaving the room.</p><p>"That looks so cool" Kai says fixing his hair by brushing it all back off his face. "Can't believe you stole my costume idea" Chen huffs in his vampire costume looking at Kai in the same costume. "Yeah but baby I look better, I have the height and my hair all greased back makes me look like a vampire". Kai teases Chen making him more annoyed. "How do I look?" Baek tries to change the conversation towards him making them stop. "Jack Skellington, I love it, let's get going we don't want to be late" Chen gets up from the chair and walks towards the door while Kai let's out a massive whistle sound making the others all run out of the rooms towards the door. "Wow that's one way of getting everyone's attention" Baek laughs uncovering my ears from the high pitch whistle sound. "They my bitches" Kai says before bursting out laughing as they walk toward the door to leave.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baekhyun p.o.v </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Arriving at the studio there are cameras everywhere of media taking pictures. Hiding behind Kai as we walk closer to the main door I grab his arm making him look down at me. "Hey baby don't go shy, stand up and enjoy it. Who knows one day it could be our band they take pictures of" Kai squeezes my hand that is holding so tightly onto his making me smile. "Just enjoy it, turn and wave" he says as he swings be around so we are facing the cameras as I join in and wave with him being rather grateful I have a mask on. Stepping inside the building I burst out laughing as Kai looks down at me smiling. "See that was fun" he says making me smile back "It really was actually" I let go of his arm as we head into the main hall where the party is being held. <br/><br/></p><p>Being introduced to a lot of people at the party knowing full well I won't remember them all as some have the strangest costume disguising their faces. I decide to head over to the table of refreshments to try gather myself. Pouring out myself a Sprite I really start to feel I don't belong here and I know its just my nerves from starting somewhere new but I cant seem to shake it. "Hey Baekhyun, are you enjoying the party?" I see someone dressed up as Zorro standing beside me. "I'm sorry who are you again?" I try see the person's face making me blush. "Sorry Baekhyun its me Lay the producer" he smiles making me lower my head. "I'm so so sorry I am  finding it hard to remember everyone" I look back up at him and get lost in his massive dimple. "Hey it wont be long till you know everyone, its still early days yet" he reaches out and touches my arm with comfort. "Hey Baek come join us we are going to bob for apples" Kai says pulling me away from Lay and over towards them.</p><p> "Hey Baek watch Luhan try bob for apples" Sehun says making me smile as I watch Luhan put his face into the water trying to grab an apple with just his teeth. "Yes, haha I did it" Luhan spits out the apple after removing it from the water. "Baek do you want a try?" Kai askes me making me shake my head no. I continue to watch them tease each other as I look around the room till I see a cloak like I saw earlier behind the mirror walk past the door to the hall we are in. My curiosity gets the better of me as I slowly make my way out of the room to follow the cloak.</p><p>Reaching outside I see loads of people chit chatting in the hallway and some heading for food across the hall into another large room. I follow them in as I look around seeing no one wearing a cloak . I decide since I'm in here I will grab some food. Reaching the table where the food is all laid out  I grab a plate and take some curry and rice along with a drink and head over to a spare table. Sitting down I am not alone very long till a tall guy with the deepest voice I have ever heard speaks. "Hey can I sit with you?" I look up feeling his voice deep in my soul as I nod. "Yes of course". I watch as he sits down with a plate of food. I cant help but notice he is wearing his mask still on the top half of his face. "I love your costume" He smiles as I feel myself begin to sweat. I don't know if its because of the curry or the fact that he has a beautiful smile with a voice that could melt butter. "Thank you, it was last minute as I am only new here, oh my name is Baekhyun by the way" I hold out my hand as he reaches across with a gloved hand shaking mine. "Just call me Yeol" he smiles before continuing to eat his food. </p><p>"Are you here long?" I ask him as he looks up at me with a bowed head making me get a small glimpse of his eyes and I have to admit its like magic I am drawn to him. "It feels like forever sometimes" He smiles again making me blush for no reason. "How are you fitting in?" He says again with the beautiful deep voice. "I..i.. am finding it hard as its been like two days and I'm still meeting everyone and its harder as they are wearing masks etc" he laughs a little making me laugh too. "I even got the scare the newbie earlier by one of the guys I hadn't met yet" I watch his posture change as if he is annoyed making me sit back a bit in my chair. "I hate when they do that to the newbies I find it very unfair" He says making me relax more. </p><p>"Hey Baek, there you are I was looking all over for you" Luhan joins us as my now dinner guest gets up from the table so fast. "I must go, talk soon Baekhyun" he says before leaving the room like magic. "Who was that ?" Luhan says as he sits beside me. "He said his name is Yeol?" I look as Luhan looks puzzled at me. "I don't remember there being a person named Yeol here" he gets up and heads to get some food as I stare at the exit my dinner guest would have left through. That's weird, maybe he is someone new but I did ask him how long he was here. Maybe Luhan just forgot.  </p><p>The party is finally over and I have to admit I am so tired and a little drunk thanks to my room mates. Standing up from our tables we all decide to head back to our dorms and sleep it off. I have to admit after having some food and forcing myself to mingle I had a really great time. My room mates and future friends are so fun to be around. "Hey Luhan you coming back to mine?" Sehun drapes his arm around Luhan's arm making him giggle like a school girl and whisper in his ear which I can only assume was a yes as poor luhan is lifted up and over Sehun's shoulder as they leave the main hall. Finishing off the last bit of my drink Chen grabs my arm as we link each other and sway out the door giggling like two drunk school girls. "Oh wait, I need to pee" Chen moans making me laugh as he tries to let go of me falling in the bathroom door. "You shouldn't have drank so much" I laugh as I bend over picking him up as I too fall with him hitting the floor. "Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much either, Who moved the floor up so close" He giggles as we both get up from the floor as I wait outside leaning up against the wall for safety in the hallway. Looking to my left I see a dark figure standing looking towards me. "Hey" I shout while trying to keep my head up. "Had fun I see" The figure walks towards me making me realise its my dinner guest guy. "Hey where did you go?" I ask him as he moves closer. "I had a few things to do, will you be ok getting home?" He says with the sexy voice again making me melt as I actually slide down the wall to the floor. </p><p>"Wow be careful" he says as he reaches down and lifts me back up to my feet. "My chen is in the bathroom.....I mean my friend chen is in the bathroom he needed to pee" I smile as the figure laughs. "I can walk you both back to your dorm if you like?" He says as I can't stop myself staring at him. "I think that would be a good idea because we will probably take forever" I laugh as chen scares me by opening the bathroom door so fast. "Jaysus Chen you scared me" I get ready to walk as Kai and Jeno come to join us. "There you both are, come on we will take you home" Jeno says as he reaches his hand out. "My dinner guest will walk me home I will follow you" I look at the tall figure as he has a lowered head as Kai and Jeno smile "Ok only because he goes here too  we will let him walk you home" as they help Chen walk. I hold the wall as I begin to follow them with the figure walking beside me. "I don't think I am going to make it to the dorm, can I lick you.....omg I mean Link not lick?" I look at him as he smiles and holds out his arm for me to take. "I knew what you meant" he smiles as he guides me out of the building in the direction to my dorm. </p><p>Walking past the shop with all the Kpop merchandise I move towards the window trying to walk straight as I look inside with my face ever so close to the glass. "I hope one day I get my name on something" I find myself pouting wondering if my dream will ever come through. "I am sure you will if you put the time into it" I hear Mr sexy voice behind me say as I turn to face him. "Are you wanting the same thing too?" I ask him as he just nods and smiles before guiding me to my dorm again. "I have really had a good time tonight , bit drunk but sure once in awhile is ok right?" I find myself looking at him for approval as he just smiles again. "You have a beautiful smile" I blurt out before covering my mouth. "Crap I wasn't suppose to say that out loud" I feel the blush spread across my face knowing I probably look like a stop sigh right now. "Thank you, you have a beautiful one too" he says making me melt as I take his arm and link it to the door of my building. </p><p>"This is me" I say as he turns me to face him. "Drink a glass of water before bed" he says making me smirk at how caring he is. "I will , where do you live? "I ask him as he looks around. "Just a few blocks back" he steps away as I try stand still as if I'm not drunk. "Go head inside Baekhyun its pretty cold out now" I watch as he opens the door of my building for me and guides me over to the lift. "Thank you Mr tall dark stranger Yeol, for walking me safely home". "Your welcome Baekhyun have a good evening" the lift arrives with Jeno and Kai inside. "We just wanted to make sure you got home safe" Jeno says as they help me into the lift as I wave goodbye to my dinner guest as the lift door closes. </p><p>"Who was that Baek?" Jeno asks as we head up to our floor. "Yeol from the company" I tell them as they look at me puzzled before we arrive on our floor. I start to feel rather sleepy as they guide me out of the lift. "I never heard of a Guy called Yeol" Kai says to Jeno making me huff knowing maybe I heard his name wrong. "Ok sleep it off now Baek" Kai and Jeno put me in my bed covering me with a blanket as I try and wave them off as they leave my room. Laying there waiting to die it feels like, I hear a voice in my head telling me to get a drink of water. Lifting my head and looking around my room I see a bottle I left earlier on my nightstand as I open it and gulp the whole thing down before falling back onto the bed and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No p.o.v</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sleep well beautiful it was so nice to spend time with you today. I just hope one day maybe you will see the real me and not this mask I wear". The dark figure says while brushing the hair off the beautiful face of the guy still in his Jack Skellington costume laying out cold on the bed making little soft noises as he sleeps. Leaving Baekhyun to sleep the tall figure leaves the bedroom and slides open the window next to Baekhyun's room climbing out hoping one day he can spend time with Baekhyun again.</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>love </p><p>Cclay2020</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening my eyes I stretch out my body yawning as I sit up in bed hoping the room won't spin from my drinking last night. Swinging my legs over the side  and placing them on the floor I stand up and hold out for balance. Once I find my feet and are not swaying anymore I walk out my bedroom and down the hallway first to use the bathroom and then head towards the kitchen.</p><p>Before reaching the kitchen I see bodies everywhere, Kai is laying on the sofa face down looking like a star fish with his arms and legs hanging over the sides. Jeno is curled up on the single chair which makes me laugh at both of them being so tall but yet sleeping in the most weirdest positions.  Chen is out cold on the rug on the floor with a blanket over him sleeping soundly. I don't remember him being there when I came in last night maybe I was just that drunk I didn't see him.</p><p>Tiptoeing past them as I step into our kitchen. I let out a laugh seeing Jaehyun sitting at the counter with his head laying on his arms and a bag of crisps torn open beside him as he snores.</p><p>I decide to make some coffee for them knowing there will be a few sore heads. Turning on the coffee machine I search the cupboards for breakfast ideas. I know we could head to the company and have breakfast but I don't think most of them will make it and I'm sure they don't want pictures of themselves all over the papers or Internet looking like the walking dead still in their costumes from last night.</p><p>Finding flour, eggs and milk I decide to make some pancakes for them all. Mixing all the ingredients together I can't help but smile that Jaehyun still hasn't woken up yet from me making a little noise from hand mixing the ingredients. Smiling to myself I pour some of the mixture onto the pan and wait for it to cook pouring out some coffee I sip it hoping the little pain I have in my head will fade. Flipping over the pancake to cook the other side I see Jaehyun start to twitch in his sleep. Placing the cooked pancake on a plate close to him his head slowly lifts up from the counter as he tries to open his eyes. "Omg food" is all he says as he rubs his eyes before looking at me.</p><p>"Morning....." I smile as I place another cooked pancake on the plate. "Morning, damn I thought I dreamt this" he licks his lips while I hand him a glass of water making him drink it in one go. "Thank you my head feels like its still having its own party inside it's banging so much". I watch as he massages his temples knowing that could have been me only for I drank some water last night before bed. "Have some pancakes and there is some coffee just made, I will go wake the others" I take the pan off the cooker and head towards the door of the kitchen  seeing them all still asleep I wave the smell of pancakes into the sitting room as Kai let's out a big sniff. "Pancakes, I think I have died and gone to heaven I'm smelling food" he says making me laugh. "if you have died then so have I cause I can smell it too" Jeno slowly gets up from the chair stretching his body making it crack as he gets to his feet. "Morning Baek, you made pancakes" he licks his lips and slowly follows me as I rush back towards the kitchen to keep cooking. </p><p>Jeno flops down on the stool beside Jaehyun as they both look like the walking dead waiting to be fed. Putting more pancakes on the plate they tuck in as Kai joins us. "Oh my god" I cover my mouth as I burst out laughing seeing Kai's hair standing up all over the place from the amount of gel he used last night in his hair. "I don't care how bad I look baby I just want food, so gimme gimme please" he sits and holds out his plate as I put some pancakes on it. I smile to myself as I watch them all tuck into the food before I join them.</p><p>" What happened last night why where you all on the floor or sofa couldn't you make it to bed?" I question them as Jeno laughs. "Well you see Chen got so heavy and also felt sick so he asked us to just drop him because he didn't want to get sick in his bedroom" I start to laugh again but cover my mouth as they must have really dropped him as he was on the floor when I woke. "After we got you from the dude and put you in your room we went back to check Chen and cover him up and I just gave up and fell onto the sofa" Kai says before winking at me while eating his pancakes.</p><p>"What guy?" Chen looks at us all puzzled. "Don't you remember the guy who walked Baek home?" Jeno says making Chen shrug his shoulders "No was he nice,  is he fit looking?" Chen asks me making me blush. "He said his name was Yeol and he lives not far from here" I continue to eat as they all look at each other. "Baek there is nobody by that name in Cece Entertainment" Kai says making me nearly choke on my pancake. "Yeah Kai would know as he has tried to bed half of them" Jeno says before moving from his chair before getting a slap from Kai. "Hey I have not tried to sleep with everyone, if I did I would have slept with Jaemin by now the guy you fancy" Jeno makes a run for Kai before tackling him to the floor in a playful fight. "Why would he want a player like you anyway" Jeno shouts while messing Kai's hair even more making the rest of us laugh.</p><p>"Baek, who was that guy last night?" Chen moves closer to me making me wonder who this guy is now. "He said his name was Yeol and that he lives close by"  I watch as Chen searches his brain "Maybe you heard his name wrong" Chen smiles sipping his coffee as I now begin to really wonder who he is. "I'm going to go have a shower excuse me" I step around the pair on the floor still fighting as I make my way to my bedroom.</p><p>Closing over the door as I strip off my costume from last night I notice a little note and a rose on my bed. Looking around to see if anyone else is in my room I take the note and read it..</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>C x</b>
  </em>
</p><p>That's all its reads. "Who is this C person and why won't they make themselves known to me. I flop down onto the end of my bed holding the flower and note in my hands." Now I have a guy called Yeol and a mystery person with a C leaving me notes on my bed. Placing the note and flower on my dresser I head off to the bathroom to have my shower and then I am going to find out who these people are once and for all. Maybe I can go see Cece and find out if she knows who this Yeol or C person could be.</p><p>
  <b>Cece pov </b>
</p><p>"Chanyeol darling you have to leave him alone, he is only new let him find his feet here, he hasn't even started a class yet".</p><p>"No I won't I can't he is like a magnetic force pulling me into him. There is something about him I need to be near him" I watch as Chanyeol paces my office back and forth in his black clothes and cape hoodie swaying every time he moves.</p><p>"Please sit down your making me dizzy I am a bit hungover" I sit on the sofa as he finally sits in the chair across from me. "I love you, you know that but do you really want to get involved with Baekhyun, what if he breaks your heart. You hide away here behind the walls..." he jumps up making me jump in my seat at his sudden movement. "I guess your right Cece he won't like what's under my mask but I need to be around him I feel alive when he is here he is like a drug to me" I watch as he lowers his head and places his hands on his mask as if ready to take it off. I hold my breath and hope he doesn't as I know right now I feel rather sick from the drink I had last night and last thing he needs is me throwing up when he takes his mask off.</p><p>"I hate this damn mask, I hate my life" he shouts before punching the mirror that holds his reflection smashing it to the floor as I jump up and grab his arms. "Chanyeol don't do this to yourself, don't torture yourself like this, let Baekhyun settle first and maybe in time show yourself to him and take it from there" I try comfort him but he moves away from me. "I best go" is all he says before walking back behind the mirror and disappearing.</p><p>Getting to my knees I start to pick up the broken glass feeling so bad for him he must be so lonely hidden away. I hear a knock at my door as I shout come in to who ever it is. 'Excuse me Cece can we talk? " I look up and see Baekhyun standing looking at me with glass around me." Baekhyun is everything ok?" I stand up and place a few of the broken piece of mirror into the bin.</p><p>" Do you know a person called Yeol that goes here? " I watch the confusion on his face as he sits on the chair beside me. "Yeol, no I don't think there is a Yeol here maybe you heard  wrong or maybe that's a nickname" I tell him as he nods his head before turning to look at the mirror. "I tripped over my handbag and hit the mirror" I tell him as he looks back at me not believing me. "Shall I help you clean it up?" he says before getting up from the chair and walking over to the smashed glass. "No no it's fine, I will do that, plus I am expecting producer Lay any moment now so I will have to say goodbye to you or was there anything else you needed?" I watch as he stares at the broken mirror. "No Cece, thank you I'll go now" he bows a little and heads out the door making me feel bad that I couldn't help him.</p><p><b><em>Baekhyun pov</em></b><br/>She has a secret mirror too just like the ghost room I wonder why it really broke. I make my way towards the ghost room and pull the door to open and with luck it opens for me. Stepping inside I close the door behind me as I step closer to the old piano and  sit on the bench in front of it. Grabbing my bag I take out the music sheets that where left on my bed and start to play.</p><p>I get lost in the music and a little upset as my grandmother use to play this for me and with her in heaven now hearing it reminds me of her so much.</p><p>"Don't cry" I hear a voice say making me stop playing and look around. "Is someone there?" I keep looking around before I continue to play again. Half way through the song I cry more before I stop and wipe my tears in the sleeve of my top. "You play beautifully" the voice sounds again making me jump up and look around the room. My heart pounding in my chest my pulse racing. "Who's there, please don't mess with me" I keep looking around the empty room waiting for the answer that doesn't come.</p><p>"Go home and come back tomorrow I will teach you how to play that song" the voice says making me grab my bag and make a run for the door. Running down the hallway a little scared and wondering when they will stop playing these pranks on me I realise I left the sheet music on the piano. I turn back taking a deep breath and enter the room again only to see the sheet music is no longer there. "No no no" I rush over to the piano and check all around it to see maybe if it fell. Sitting back on the bench I sigh knowing I have lost the sheet music of my grandmother's favourite song and someone is messing with me again because I'm the new guy. Leaving the room again I decide to head back to my dorm and just relax for the rest of the day with the others.</p><p>Reaching my dorm I see all my room mates sitting in the living room about to watch a movie. "Hey Baek your back baby why don't you join us" Kai says making room for me beside him as I slip off my shoes and drop my back before joining them. "We are watching a horror" Chen says from behind a pillow making me laugh as the movie hasn't even started yet.</p><p>Sitting with them all as Kai places his arm over the back of the chair behind me I decide to worry about the Yeol guy tomorrow and just enjoy movie time with my new friends. "Hey want some popcorn" a new guy I have never seen before enters the room with Jeno. "who's that? I ask Kai as he moves closer and whispers in my ear." That's the guy Jaemin who I was teasing  Jeno over with this morning" I smile and watch Jeno and Jaemin snuggle on the floor with goodies. Chen snuggled beside me hiding while Jaehyun watches over him. I smile at them all feeling rather happy I have such a nice bunch of friends and promise myself to let my aunt know later how I am getting on.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No pov </em>
  </b>
</p><p>While the movie starts a dark figure sneaks into the dorm placing the sheet music on the bed before looking around the room seeing the flowers he has left behind all sticking out of a little glass of water making him smile and touch them with his gloved hand. Walking around the bedroom he smiles knowing the new guy that just started has stolen his heart. Hearing a scream he jumps up and hides as he then hears laughter and voices. Stepping out into the hallway to see into the sitting room he sees Kai with his arm over the back of Baekhyun's chair as Baek comforts Chen. Watching at what is happening his heart breaks a little as he sees Baekhyun sit back into the chair before smiling at something Kai said.</p><p>"That Kai is like a dog in heat, well you won't have Baekhyun I'll make sure of it" the figure whispers before leaving out through the window he climbed in earlier. </p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to pull myself up from the chair as I try to stretch out I'm sure I have the imprint of the sofa on my ass after sitting for so long watching movie after movie. "Hey baby, let me help you" Kai stands up holding out his hand as he helps me get up from the sofa. "Damn I think my leg has gone dead" I bend over trying to rub some life back into it as the others in the room now become concerned. "Shit you ok Baek?" Chen asks with concern as pins and needles start to travel down my leg from my groin to the top of my toe making me flinch. "Oh crap crap crap" I bite my lip and wait for the pins and needles to disappear.</p><p>"Pins and needles I hate those little feckers'' Kai smiles down at me as I wait for them to pass. "I am going to head to bed now guys, see you all tomorrow" I start to limp away as I feel the pins and needles leave my leg. "Hey wait" I turn to see Kai walk towards me lifting me up into his arms bridal style making me gasp. "What you doing, put me down". I try to move out of his hold but he just smiles that cute smile of his. "I'm just carrying you to your room, I'm not kidnapping you baby" he smirks, making me stop wiggling as we head down the hallway to my bedroom. "Here is fine thank you, and you didn't need to do that I would have got here OK" I blush a little as Kai put me down and moves closer making me step back a bit. "Hey it's what friends are for, goodnight" he winks at me before leaving and heading back to the others as I step inside my bedroom closing the door behind me with my heart racing in my chest. Why is Kai like this with me does he like me? Or is he just this big flirt I have been told about.</p><p>Turning on my bedroom light I catch my breath and my heart really starts to pound in my chest, my adrenaline kicks in making me not feel tired anymore when I see the music sheet I lost today in the ghost room sitting on the bed with a rose placed nicely on top. Looking around my room to see if anyone is there I creep slowly over to my bed and pick up the sheet music. 'I lost you today, how did you end up here' . I hold the sheet music in my hand checking it over to see if it is in fact the one I lost. I reach for the rose and pull it close to me, smelling it, making me relax a bit before I move over and place it with the other flowers in the glass on my dresser that I have been given before.</p><p>Who keeps messing with me and who found these and placed it in my room with a rose. Sitting on the bed I grab my pillow and hug it tight to my body as I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. Is someone still playing a prank on me and messing with my emotions? I wipe my tears and grab the sheet music putting them into my top drawer not wanting to see them. Someone is pulling on my heart strings and I don't like it.</p><p>Getting changed into my Pj's I turn off my main bedroom light and hurry into my bed pulling my duvet up around me making me look like a Eskimo. Laying in my bed looking into the darkness my mind wandered off to who was behind the mirror, why was it smaller when Johnny was in it but looked like a hallway when I looked in before. Who is this C person who welcomed me with my first rose. Sitting up in my bed I turn on my bedside light looking around my room to see if anyone is there. This person has to be someone in my dorm. Jumping from my bed I quickly head to my bedroom door and lock it before stepping back still looking at my door. Grabbing my chair from in front of my desk I lean it against my bedroom door trapping me inside keeping me safe. Running and jumping back onto my bed covering myself again I sit staring at the door. My mind wonders, who spoke in the ghost room telling me to come back, should I go back and confront whoever it is and make them stop once and for all?</p><p>I start to relax a bit as I snuggle down in my bed more as my eyes start to drift off making me fall asleep.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ghost p.o.v</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Arriving home removing my black cloak and hanging it up on the stand. My blood is boiling knowing that Kai is going to be trouble and try to take Baekhyun away from me. Pulling my gloves off I throw them across the room in anger. Why can't that dog in heat just leave Baekhyun alone, why does he need to try to have him. Pulling off my black boots I head towards my kitchen and pour myself a glass of water.</p><p>Walking up the large staircase I head towards my bedroom and stop in front of my cracked mirror. Placing my glass of water on the dresser beside my mirror I reach my hands up and remove my white mask that just covers one side of my face. Placing the mask on the dresser I look in the mirror as the scars on my face, touching them I lower my head remembering how I got my scars and how I have to hide them from the world. Even if Baekhyun saw these he would run a mile and tell the others. The only person I can trust is Cece. She has been there for me since the accident. She doesn't mind me travelling behind the mirrors once I don't scare or bother the others. I went to music school till the day my world turned upside down and my dream ended.</p><p>Moving from the mirror as I can't stand how I look I change my clothes and get ready for bed. Settling into my large King size bed I wonder how Baekhyun is tonight while I am alone in this big house. Did I scare him when I told him to come back tomorrow that I would show him how to play the song. Have I been forward with him? The night of the Halloween party was amazing seeing him up close and him not running away from my appearance. I know it was Halloween and he thinks I had a costume but he let me walk him home. Maybe one day I can be in the same room as him and hear his beautiful voice.</p><p>Smiling at the thought of hearing his voice in person as it gets stronger and stronger reaching a range he never thought he could with my help I will make him sound like an angel and the world will love him. I snuggle into my bed and drift off thinking of seeing him tomorrow.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Next day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Baek, Baek come on it's your first proper day at the company" I wake hearing pounding on my door scaring the crap out of me. My heart is pounding in my chest as I quickly get up from my bed and head towards the door removing the chair from in front of it and unlocking it. "Morning Baek, Jaehyun is waiting for you he said you both have singing class his morning and we haven't seen you at breakfast, are you ok?" Luhan looks at me with concern. "Yeah I'm ok can you tell him I'm just getting dressed and I'll be right out" I smile as he heads off down the hallway while I close my door. Should I go to the ghost room today and find out who this person is. I grab some clothes and wonder should I do it or not. Once I'm ready and get my bag ready I grab the sheet of music from my top drawer and place it in my bag.</p><p>Right I am going to go find out who this person is once and for all and make them quit all this as it is unfair now to keep trying to scare me, enough is enough. I grab the strap of my bag and pull it over my shoulder as I head off out into the hallway to find Jaehyun waiting for me.</p><p>"Morning Baekhyun are you ready for your first day, the others went ahead" he says to me looking at me puzzled "Baekhyun are you sure your ok you look like your mind is elsewhere"</p><p>"I'm ok, just nervous as it's my first proper day. Also thank you for waiting for me. I guess I was just really tired last night that I forgot to set my alarm" we both head towards the door and make our way to the company. "Do you think you will get picked for a band soon Jaehyun or go solo?" I turn to face him as we walk past the merchandise shop selling all our company's products. " I hope to Yes, I work really hard, but the singing teacher is helping my range also and in a few weeks I hope to move onto controlling my voice while dancing so it's not shaking like I am out of breath". I look at him amazed that he is doing all this and really pushing himself.</p><p>"I forget what is so evolved in being a singer, do you think I can do that also?" I keep walking as I feel his arm around my shoulders. "You can be whatever you want Baekhyun, Cece is great to get the best out of you and will help you get the dream you always wanted. Once you put the work in there shouldn't be any problems". I smile up at him as we head into the building and up to our lockers.</p><p>As I place my bag inside my locker my mind drifts off to the ghost room. "Hey Baekhyun I'm just gonna head up and get my sheet music from Producer Lay I'll be right back" he runs off towards the stairs as I close my locker. Walking along the corridor I find my feet guiding me in the direction of the ghost room. Walking towards the door I take a deep breath and decide now is the time to find out who this is. Reaching the handle I twist it to hear it click open. Pushing the door and watching it open wide I step inside.</p><p>"Hello anybody here?" I step in further looking around seeing nobody in the room. Looking along the mirrors I move closer to the one that opens. Reaching my hand closer I push against it making it click and slide to the right opening. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears at this stage as I look inside seeing a walkway behind the mirrors. Stepping inside so quietly I notice behind the mirrors I can see into the ghost room. "These mirrors are like what they have in interview rooms in police stations that you see in movies''. I slowly creep further down the walkway and my body begins to shake as I can hear music playing softly. I keep walking as the music gets louder. Arriving at the sound I see through the mirror Chen and Jeno standing near a piano singing. I wave then realise they can't see me. "I don't know where Baekhyun is. I left him at the lockers now he is gone" I see Jaehyun enter the room making me smile as I start pulling funny faces at them knowing they can't see me. "Maybe he got lost, should we go get him?" Chen looks at their teacher making me feel bad. Here I am hiding and they are worried about me. I wonder how much further these mirrors go but I need to get my butt to the room. Quickly but quietly I head back the way I came and slip out of the mirror closing it behind me. My adrenaline is high and I feel excitement. Hurrying out of the room I head towards the piano room I am supposed to be in and act like I have been lost.</p><p>"Baekhyun, there you are we where worried about you?" they all say making me smile knowing I saw them already. "I'm sorry I just got lost and didn't want to be late but I ended up being late anyway please forgive me" I lower my head to my singing teacher as he smiled. "It's ok Baekhyun just be on time next time, now let's warm up the vocal cords". He smiles at me before turning to face the piano playing a few keys. I follow their lead as I smile to myself as I look in the mirror knowing I have a secret place that I will search further when I have free time.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Behind the mirror</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Had fun down my area did you Baekhyun I can see you smiling. I forgot to close the hallway off but don't worry I will be ready next time and you will be shocked to know it's now closed. Now let me hear that beautiful voice of yours and how I can make you My Angel of Music when I show myself to you. </p><p>❤️C ❤️<br/>love <br/>Cclay2020 <br/>X<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My throat is a little sore. I didn't know I would struggle singing some notes. I feel rather emotional. Putting the sheet music my voice teacher gave me into a little folder and back into my bag as I patiently wait for them to leave the room before me. "Hey Baek are you coming for our small break?" Jaehyun looks at me from the doorway as I pretend I am struggling with my bag. "You go ahead I will follow you, I want to ring my aunt real quick" I lie to him as he closes the door leaving me all alone.</p><p>Sitting on the stool in front of the piano I can't help but let out a cry. How can I call myself a singer if I can't reach small notes? . Pressing a few of the keys on the piano I then look up at the mirrored wall. hmmm, is someone there now, I was told by someone to come back today. Getting up from the stool I grab my bag and leave the room. My feet are taking me to the ghost room whether I like it or not. My heart is pounding in my chest as I arrive at the ghost room door.</p><p>Pushing the handle it opens making me look down the hall to see I'm alone before hurrying in and closing it behind me. "Hello is anyone here?" looking around the room I can't see anyone but I know someone is here, my body can sense it. "You shouldn't cry" fills the room making me drop my bag and cover my face as if that is going to save me from whatever or whoever said that as my body starts to tremble all on its own.</p><p>"Who's there?" I peak from behind my hands to see the glass has opened up. Stepping backwards towards the door I watch the glass mirror. "Stop messing with me this isn't fair" I croak out with a shaking voice as I hope whoever it is doesn't just jump out and scare the shit out of me because right now if they did I am surely going to be running back to my dorm to change my underwear for real.</p><p>"You know who I am?" The voice says really making me want to run out of here screaming but I need whoever it is to stop. "OK listen Johnny or whoever you are stop pretending you're the ghost, the joke is over now" I get brave and walk towards the opened mirror. Getting closer I step inside still trembling like I have no control over my body. The walkway is open and down the end I can see someone. Taking a breath and blessing myself I start to walk down the walkway ever so slowly.</p><p>Right in front of me I can just about make out a tall figure with a cloak on move to the left making me follow them till I see the opening of another mirror making me step through into a massive huge room.</p><p>"Hello" I step into the room looking around seeing all the awards and albums of past groups. I haven't been in here yet this must be the room Luhan told me about on the first day. "Beautiful isn't it" a voice says, making me jump but this time when I turn to face the direction of the voice I can see a dark figure. "It's lovely yes, who are you and why are you trying to scare me, your a bully if you keep doing this"</p><p>"I am no bully" the figure's voice changes to a deeper one. I can almost feel the vibration of his deep voice in my bones making them tremble more. "I'm sorry I'm just scared, you won't tell me who you are" I'm really starting to get upset now I wipe away a tear as I lose control of my body shaking. "Don't cry please" the voice says with a much softer tone making me relax. "Stand into the light please" I ask softly hoping whoever it is will do as I ask.</p><p>A second passes and the figure slowly steps into the light a bit better covered in black wearing a cloak with a hood covering their head and most of their face. "Please tell me who you are" I can't hold my emotions anymore as I watch the figure pull down the hood revealing his face with a white mask covering one side of it. "Yeol is that you?" I move closer feeling my heartbeat slow to a more normal pace.</p><p>"You remembered, " he says, making me laugh, "Of course I do, but why are you still wearing your Halloween costume? " I watch as he lowers his head and moves away from me a little as I begin to put all the clues together. "That's not a costume is it, are you the so called ghost of this place?" my body all of a sudden starts to tremble so hard I have to sit down on the couch in the room.</p><p>"Yes that's what they call me" his voice sounds so sad making my heart sink. "Why" I ask him as he won't turn to face me "I don't look like a normal person Baekhyun, not one that fits in this world." I don't understand" I finally stand back up and walk closer towards his back that is facing me. "Turn around please" I wait and he slowly turns to face me making me see the mask he wears. My eyes get wider as I see what looks like burnt skin just at the edge of the mask along his cheek. "Have you seen enough now?" he says moving away towards the mirror with such speed it looks like his feet aren't even touching the ground while pulling his hood up over his head and half of his face.</p><p>"Don't leave let's talk please" I nearly beg on my knees as he stops in his tracks. "You need to get to class" he mumbles looking over his shoulder towards me. "Shit I will be late again" I look around the room as he holds out a gloved hand towards me "I know a shortcut" he smiles and I find myself placed under some sort of spell as soon as my hand touches his. My body has stopped shaking and I feel so much calmer just from his touch.</p><p>Walking down the walkway with him still holding his hand he taps the wall with his free hand making the walkway disappear behind us and doing so makes me jump closer to him "Don't be scared it's ok, I just can't have anyone walking back here" he says with that deep voice I am beginning to fall in love with. "Nobody is here yet" he says looking through the one way mirror. He reaches up to press the edge of it as I stop him "Wait can't we talk more?" I look up at him as he turns to look at me and all I can see is his lips and the bottom half of his mask as his cloak makes him blend in back here. "Later about 4o'clock in my room if you don't tell anyone you met or saw me" he says while opening the mirror. "I promise..." I try to say more but he moves me that fast that I am in the room facing the mirror as if I am looking in it.</p><p>"We were looking for you?" Kai says entering the room looking at me weirdly maybe because I am so close to the damn mirror I look like I was kissing it or something. "You ok?" he looks at me with a puzzled look "Yeah..... I..... I just thought I had something in my eye but I can't see it" I tell him as I move away from the mirror towards him.</p><p>"OK so today I think we are just going to do a few warm ups and then Taemin is gonna show you some basic dance moves, so change your shoes and let's get ready before he gets here" I turn to grab my bag and realise I left my bag in the ghost room. If I leave to get it the teacher will think I am late. "Shit" I say out loud making Kai look at me "You ok?" he asks sitting on the floor changing his shoes. "I forgot my bag" I tell him as he starts to laugh. "It's behind you at the mirror silly" I turn to see it sitting nicely against the mirror I just came out of. Smiling to myself before looking in the mirror I mouth a thank you towards it as I pick up my bag and quickly change my shoes.</p><p>As I wait for my teacher to arrive I watch Kai do some dance moves that I know if I was to try I would break my body in half. My mind drifts off to Yeol aka the ghost of this place and wonder if he is still here watching me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Behind the mirror</b>
  </em>
</p><p><b><em>Ghost</em></b> <em><b>pov </b></em></p><p>You are so beautiful and precious like nothing I have ever seen before. You haven't run scared of me yet but I'm sure you will soon. I can't be a part of your world no matter how badly I want it. I see you looking at the mirror wondering if I am here. Yes I am, I will always be here watching you, you're going to be my Angel of Music. I watched you singing earlier and that stupid voice coach won't be able to help you reach notes like I can. I won't let you be upset over him or doubt yourself my angel. I want to trust you not to tell the others of me and I can then make your dreams come through.</p><p>Seeing him sitting on the floor watching Kai who is always in heat like a dog he just makes My heart turn to goo. I hate the world but there is just something about Baekhyun that pulls you in and doesn't let go. I promise I will help him become the best he can be and help the world hear his voice.</p><p>Slowly moving from the mirror I walk down my walkway I can feel a burning sensation on my face as I need to get home quickly.</p><p>Arriving at my home I quickly rush up to my bedroom forgetting I never put my cream on my face before my mask this morning as I wanted to see Baekhyun so badly. Pulling off my cloak with force sending it somewhere in the room. I rush into my ensuite bathroom unclipping my mask that is held onto my face by a little clip on my hair and a small wire around my ear. Looking in the mirror I can see the rawness of my burnt face.</p><p>Running a face cloth under the warm tap before placing it on my skin to help ease the itch. Closing my eyes I then open them to look in the mirror. My burnt skin is now red being irritated so badly by the mask. As if I have nothing else to worry about, my skin decides to act all sensitive today. The one day I get to speak to Baekhyun more.</p><p>Throwing the towel into the wash hamper I grab a fresh one and wet it before returning into my bedroom. Falling on my back onto my bed I lay down and place the face cloth on my face as I try to control my breathing from the pain.</p><p>"Mr Park sir" I hear a voice come from my door. " Call me Chanyeol, we have been over this before" I move my face cloth to see my maid standing with my face cream and dressings. "I tried to call after you this morning, but you were gone so fast you forgot your cream" she smiles her beautiful smile at me as I sit up on my bed as she quickly walks over to me.</p><p>"I needed to get to the company" I watch as my maid moved closer. "It's pretty bad today sir maybe we should change back to the other cream we used before" She speaks nervously but I know she is just being honest and that's why I like her so much. She has been through so much with me after it all happened, if it wasn't for her I would have never left my bed. Being so cute with her brown hair and eyes that smile when she does she would do anything to make you smile and be happy. Even though she is a little smaller than me she sure can be bossy sometimes "I think you're right Lianne, would you maybe have some left?" I watch as she rushes out of my room returning with a little tub.</p><p>"I shall head out today and get some more Mr....... Chanyeol" she blushes as she opens the tub of cream passing it to me with a small bit of cream still inside. "Thank you Lianne that would mean a lot to me" I get some cream onto my finger while she holds a handheld mirror that has two sides, one that shows you normal and the other that can show you every single pore on your face. I use that one as it helps me put my cream on better. Lianne is the only person that has seen my scar apart from the Doctor that treated me in the beginning. Cece may know everything but she hasn't seen this. "Just a little bit more here Chanyeol" Lianne points to the area knowing not to touch it making me rub the cream on. "Did I get it all?" I look in the mirror as she also checks. "Yes all done, would you like a dressing over it, or will we just let the air in at it?" Lianne asks as she takes my cloth and the tub of cream from me. "No dressings, I will just lay here for a bit as the pain is starting to fade now". I head back into my private bathroom to wash my hands real quick. Returning to my room I take my shoes off and climb back onto my bed.</p><p>"Get some rest Chanyeol and I will head off out now to get you more cream, is there anything else you may need?"</p><p>"No Lianne thank you" I watch as she bows and leaves as I lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Hopefully the cream will calm my irritated skin a bit faster so I can get back to the company later to see Baekhyun again.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back at the dorm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey thanks for dinner it was so nice" Baekhyun finishes off drying the dishes from the dinner they all had. "No problem I am glad you enjoyed it" Jeno smiles as he puts the last plate into the cupboard. "Fancy watching TV?" he asks as I look at my watch. "It's pretty late I'm just gonna go to bed" I put the towel in the washing machine as I say goodnight to them all before heading to my bedroom.</p><p>Closing my bedroom door I feel rather sad that I waited around but Yeol never showed up. I hope I didn't scare him off, maybe he doesn't trust me. I haven't told anyone about him really only after the party I asked did any of them know him. I wouldn't tell them, I hope he can trust me. I change out of my clothes and put a long t-shirt on before I brush my teeth and climb into bed. Turning off the light as I snuggle down in my bed I can't help but wonder if he is ok.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Outside his bedroom a tall dark figure slips in through the window before stepping into Baekhyun's room. Jumping up in the bed Baekhyun looks towards the door which he can't see as he turns off the light. "Who's there?" he asks while reaching for his bedside light. "Don't turn it on please" a deep voice speaks making Baekhyun realise who it is. "Yeol, where were you I waited? " Baekhyun speaks into the darkness as he can now see a figure appear but this time without a cloak.</p><p>"I'm sorry something came up. I didn't mean for you to worry" he speaks making Baekhyun smile. "That's ok I thought I might have made you not trust me, come sit" Baekhyun pats his bed making the figure sit down on the end of the bed.</p><p>"Are you the one who sneaks in here and leaves the roses?" Baekhyun waits as he can kinda see the dark figure a bit more now that his eyes are adjusting to the dark. "Yeah that's me" the dark figure smiles making Baekhyun get up from the bed and reach for the card. "Why sign your name with a C then?" Baekhyun passes the card to him that he found on his bed the first day he arrived.</p><p>"That's my real name" the dark figure passes the card back to Baekhyun making the smaller confused. "My real name is Chanyeol, my friends called me Yeol, I didn't want to tell you my real name just yet, to be honest I thought you would have ran a mile by now" Chanyeol gets up from the bed still not believing he is talking to Baekhyun without him running off screaming.</p><p>"Why would I run off screaming, to be honest I would have if you kept being so spooky hiding and speaking with the deep voice" Sitting back on the bed Baekhyun grabs a pillow and sits it across his lap being ever so comfortable. " I see you're not wearing your cloak tonight, but a leather jacket and cap, " Baekhyun smiles a little, making Chanyeol smile.</p><p>"I don't need to wear it at night, it's just during the day I wear my cloak so people can't see me so well, " Chanyeol smiles. "Let me turn the light on please I feel like I'm talking to darkness" Baekhyun waits as Chanyeol reaches for the light turning it on himself.</p><p>"Much better" Baekhyun says so calmly as Chanyeol is shitting right now seeing Baekhyun being so relaxed with him and begins to wonder why he hasn't been asked to leave yet.</p><p>"Come sit" Baekhyun pats the bed as Chanyeol sits again . " So what name can I call you?" Baekhyun asks as Chanyeol smiles. "You can call me Chanyeol" he says making Baekhyun smile a big smile. "I have to keep you a secret don't I?" Baekhyun frowns a little playing with the corner of his pillow. "Please don't tell anyone about me nobody can know please" Chanyeol stands up beginning to panic making Baekhyun get up from the bed also and run for the door blocking it. "Don't leave stay a little bit longer please" Baekhyun looks up at the tall figure making Chanyeol look away realising Baekhyun just had a t-shirt on.</p><p>Baekhyun catches on and giggles. "I have shorts on, see" he pulls up his t-shirt showing off his shorts, making Chanyeol blush. " I need to go, " Chanyeol says softly this time as Baekhyun moves out of his way, opening the door. "I wish you wouldn't" he whispers making sure none of his roommates hear him.</p><p>"I have to, I'm sorry" Chanyeol slides open the window as Baekhyun watches him climb out of it. "Have I upset you?" Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol smirks "No my angel" as he touches Baekhyun's cheek, making the smaller nearly melt at his touch. "OK" is all Baekhyun can say as he watches Chanyeol climb down and run into the night. Closing the window he moves back into his bedroom closing the door.</p><p>"OK who is this Chanyeol and why when he touches me do I go weak at the knees. Maybe there is something in the library files about him. I'll check tomorrow" Baekhyun climbs into bed all smiles knowing he is the first to know of this Chanyeol guy and hopefully tomorrow he will know more.</p><p>❤️ C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God I am so early this morning". Rushing along the street making my way towards my trainee building I am so early that the security are just opening it now. "Good morning you are rather early young man" The security man says while making his way over to the reception desk turning off the alarm. "I really need to practice before the others all arrive sir, I hope you don't mind?" I wait as he flicks through all the buttons bringing the building to life. "Of course not who am I to stop you, go ahead, the lights and alarms are all off now" I nod my head and hurry to make my way to the old file room that seems to be next to the trophy room. Reaching the door it seems to be locked with some keycode. "Damn it" I nearly kicked the door in anger till I decided if the ghost AKA Chanyeol used to attend here, maybe he may have won some awards. Trying the door for the Trophy room it opens up no problem to my delight. Stepping inside I close the door behind me as I make my way along all the trophy cases in search of one that might have his name on it.</p><p>Five minutes later I come across a whole glass cabinet full of trophies and medals with the name Park Chanyeol engraved along the bottom of them. Wow he won every single category. Best rapper, best song writer, best composer, best soloist, the list goes on. I can't believe he has won so many. Why is he not here now in this school even teaching. Sitting on the little stool close to me I can't help but wonder is it because of the mask he wears, is that why he sneaks around here behind the walls and appears in mine at night. I need to see Cece, maybe she can help me.</p><p>Making my way out of the trophy room I head up into the lift to see if my boss is in. The lift arrives and opens. "Morning Baekhyun you are rather early this morning?" Cece smiles at me as I step into the lift. "I was actually on my way to see you and was hoping to have a quick word with you before the day starts" I press the button for her floor as she looks at me with a puzzled look. "What seems to be the problem Baekhyun I hope everyone is treating you well?" she smiles so beautifully making me blush. "I wanted to ask you about the Park Chanyeol who won so many awards for this company" I watch as her smile fades as the lift opens on her floor making us both step out. "He was one of the best trainees here Baekhyun, he had such an amazing deep voice so when he sang slow songs he would make you feel every single emotion. I even cried at a few of them" we continued to walk towards her office but she stopped outside the door not inviting me in. "There isn't much more I can tell you Baekhyun. Just that he left the company and that was it. If you don't mind, I have to get ready for a meeting" she gives me that look that my mom used to give me the one that says now leave me alone and stop bothering me. "Ok thank you Cece I will head to class now" I bow my head and make my way back towards the lift. "I bet she knows Chanyeol and that's why the mirror was broke and why she kept looking at it when I was in her office before. Did she not invite me in because he might hear her tell me about him. I wonder if anyone else has heard of him.</p><p>Arriving at our canteen I grab a bowl and a box of shreddies for my breakfast since I left so early this morning. Sitting down at the table as I pour them out into the bowl I can't help but wonder what has happened to him for him to wear that mask. A small bit of his skin did look burnt when I got close last time. Should I be brave and ask him or should I not pry into his personal life. Crunching on my shreddies I hear familiar voices making me look up from my bowl. "Baek there you are Oh my god we were worried about you" Chen sits beside me hugging me as Jaehyun laughs "He left a note we knew where he was" Chen gives him a dirty look making Jaehyun back off. "Chen, can I ask you something, have you ever heard of a Park Chanyeol that used to attend here?" "No I haven't, why is something wrong?" he heads to get a bowl of cereal before returning to sit beside me. "I was just in the trophy room, seen all the trophies and awards he won and just wondered if you had heard about him, that's all" I keep eating my breakfast wishing he knew.</p><p>"I heard of him, yeah he is some burnt up freak that haunts this place and scares everyone at Halloween" I look up from my bowl to see Kai smile. "Kai that's awful to say you don't know that?" Chen gives him a look that could kill as the others all join us sitting down at the table. "Oh come on that was his room, the ghost room people say he died in it after a fire or something" Kai keeps talking making me rather nervous. Then all of a sudden a large bang is heard and the glass behind the counter smashes into tiny pieces making us all jump. I cover my head and wait before I look up and see them all running scared. My heart is racing knowing now that he may have heard us talking about him.</p><p>"Shit" I grab my bag and make my way to the ghost room but the door is locked. I pound on it with my hand and still no answer. Shit he heard everything how could I have been so stupid to talk about him here of all places. I make my way down the stairs as I see Cece talking to the others while looking at the broken glass. "Stop worrying you lot, this place is old these things happen. Now off to class and stay out of here for the day till I get the mirrors checked" she ushers us all out with her hand as I feel rather sad now that I have upset him.</p><p>"That was some weird shit, see told you the place is haunted" Kai says, placing his arm across my shoulder as we all head to our classes. "I just want to go home, this is way too scary for me" Chen hugs himself looking like he just saw a ghost before slipping into our vocal coach's room. "See you scaredy cats later" Kai winks at us before he leaves as we enter the room closing the door behind us. "What Kai said wasn't nice and that mirror thing scared me. What if the mirrors in here mash too, what if the place is haunted. I want to go home" Chen panics as the door swings opens to our voice coach standing looking at us. "Cece says everyone is to head back to the dorm and stay there as mirrors in the dance hall have shattered". Chen grabs my arm as we make our way out of the room and head down the stairs to the next floor where the dance studios are.</p><p>"Oh man you guys missed it. Kai stepped into the room and screamed as the mirrors all broke and shattered one after the other covering him in bits of glass'' Sehun says while I try to have a look inside but Chen is holding me so tight. "I wanna see inside, stay here with Sehun. '' I peel him off me as I step inside the room properly. The whole room is covered in broken glass like someone went in and took a baseball bat or something and hit the mirrors. Whoever did it made sure not to show the walkway behind the mirrors. Looking around I am the only one left in the room. So I move closer to the area where the mirrors where and whisper "Chanyeol if your there meet me back at the dorm please" Baekhyun you need to leave and head back to the dorm with the others and stay there for the rest of the day" I see Cece call me from the doorway as I leave the room and head back to the dorm with the others.</p><p>It's been four hours and there has been no sign of Chanyeol yet. I begin to wonder if he even heard me earlier to meet me here. I am starving so I decide to leave my room and head to the kitchen to find the others.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>across town</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Lianne where are you?" the booming sound of his voice sends chills down her spine as it's been awhile since she has heard him shout like this. "I am here Chanyeol. I was just hanging out the washing as it's quite warm outside.....oh shit what happened to you?" she rushes to the taller making him sit on the sofa. "How did you manage to cut down your arm and hand?" she reaches his sleeve and pulls apart the ripped material seeing the blood drip. "Oh shit sir" she says before running off and coming back with a first aid kit. "I broke some glass" he whispers, feeling rather unwell seeing all the blood. "Ok sir I need to cut this sleeve off your top off" as soon as she says that the taller one rips it himself with his bare hands. "Ok don't need these scissors then" she smiles putting it down as she reaches for some saline in a bottle and pours it on the bloody area so she can see the damage. "Ok sir you don't seem to have cut it too deep so it won't need stitches" she continues to wipe the blood and examine the area that is now travelling from his elbow all the way down to his wrist. "You may have a light scar after this sir" she looks up into the taller's eyes as she can see he is upset and in pain. She continues to clean his arm and places a dressing on it once it is all clean. "There you go sir ....I mean Chanyeol she smiles as he looks at her with teary eyes. "Can I get you anything for the pain or maybe some food, I can make you your favourite homemade vegetable soup if you like?" she waits as he smiles at her. "I was going to head out but I think I will stay at home today and yes I would love some, thank you Lianne" Chanyeol reaches up and takes off his mask making Lianne know he really is not himself today and knows not to push him for an answer.</p><p>"Go get changed and I will make you your soup" Lianne bows before clearing up the first aid kit as Chanyeol makes his way to his bedroom. Looking in the mirror at his face feeling so full of life this morning after spending time with Baekhyun last night in his room and how Baekhyun didn't jump when he saw him. To feel so down and hurt in such a short time from hearing what Kai said in the canteen. Taking off his cloak and throwing it away he changes into his favourite pair of tracksuit bottoms and hoodie and heads back down the stairs to see maybe if Lianne needs help with cooking and to help him take his mind of what he heard and the cutie he was beginning to like Baekhyun.</p><p>❤️C ❤️<br/><em><b>Thank you</b></em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun's POV</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's been over a week and I have tried to find Chanyeol. I fell asleep sitting up in my room last night hoping each night he would show up so I can explain but nothing. We haven't been able to go back to the company yet as Cece is redecorating the place making sure no one can get hurt. Everyone has been busy doing their own thing. I have been in my room looking over some music sheets waiting for just one day or night Chanyeol will show up. I decide to head off out on a walk and just see where the day takes me.</p><p>Walking past the company building I can see builders walking in and out some carefully carrying new mirrors. Stopping just outside I wonder if I was quick enough could I slip inside and maybe head to the ghost room to see if he is there. Taking a deep breath I make a run for it sneaking down the side of the building through a back door. Quickly I make my way down past the dance studios seeing some builders fixing the mirrors inside. I quickly rush past and decide to take the stairs instead of waiting on the lift.</p><p>Making it up the stairs without being caught I rush along the corridor stopping right outside the Ghost room as I reach and grab the handle. I push it and the door opens to my delight as I hurry inside closing the door behind me. Dropping my bag to the floor I make my way to the centre of the room. "Chanyeol are you here? I'm sorry please come out and talk to me. I won't leave until you do" I plop down on the floor looking at the mirrors hoping the one that opens will open and that he will just walk right through it. 15 minutes have passed so I get up from the floor and walk to the mirror pushing it as it slides open making me step inside. Walking carefully along the back as not to be seen. The area from before is blocked off stopping me from going any further. I reach my hands along the wall looking for the part Chanyeol hit before but nothing works. "Shit" I moan out as I make my way back the way I came and close the mirror behind me. "If you can hear me I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings Chanyeol. I promise please don't ignore me". I find myself getting upset that his feelings were hurt because I was being nosy and wanted to know more about him. I wipe a stray tear and grab my bag slinging it over my shoulder leaving the room.</p><p>Quickly I make my way out of the building as I see Cece and Lay get out of a car. "Shit " I panic moving as close to the wall as I can as not to be seen. "We need this all sorted honey we have our yearly Masquerade ball in 3 weeks time everything needs to be sorted then," I turn a little to try and see them as Lay tries to comfort her by hugging her. Once they embrace I make a run for it and finally get out onto the street without anyone seeing me.</p><p>Not wanting to head home just yet I make my way across the street and down a bit to a nearby park. Finding a spot under a large tree I take a seat and just look at people playing in the park enjoying the day. My mind keeps drifting off to Chanyeol and how he must be feeling hearing everything that was said that day. Kai was wrong with the names he called Chanyeol. Chen had a major go at him when we got back to the dorm that day. They wouldn't talk to each other for a while until Kai's knees nearly got raw from being on the floor begging Chen to forgive him and his behaviour. Grabbing my backpack I move it so I can lay my head on it and close my eyes resting for a bit listening to the world around me and the beautiful music it makes with the chirping of the birds.</p><p>My peace and quiet is ruined when I hear laughing and shouting making me sit up knowing the voices. "Hey Baek why didn't you say you were coming to the park you could have waited for us" Jeno shouts towards me while kicking the ball towards Kai who has his arm around Chen's shoulder. "I'm sorry I just fancied a bit of alone time" I answer as he flops down on the grass beside me. "Are you still in shock after what happened that day?" He looks at me with concern as I look towards Kai. "I guess I am scared if I'm honest" I turn to look back at him as he looks towards Kai. "Don't be so hard on Kai he just doesn't have a filter. He doesn't think before he speaks. He has been apologising all week and today is the first time I have seen him smile since all this happened . We are all a team. We should work together and not ignore each other "Jeno says his piece and heads off to kick the ball with Kai making me feel bad that it's not Kai I am worrying about but more on how Chanyeol is feeling.</p><p>"Hey Baek'' Chen joins me sitting down beside me. "Baek are you ok? you seem rather distant this week the guys and I have been worried about you is everything ok?" Chen looks at me with sorrow making me feel bad that I didn't realise I made them all worry. "I guess I just don't know what to do with my free time. I was expecting to be busy when I joined but it seems a lot has happened since I arrived" I smile shyly at him as he just looks ahead at the others playing with a football. "Oh Chen, does the company have a masquerade ball coming soon?" he jumps up from the grass shocking me as he lets out an unholy scream making the others look towards us. "Hey what the hell?" Kai rushes over towards us with Jeno as I get up from the grass looking over Chen to see if he may have got bitten or something.</p><p>"The ball is in three weeks how have I forgotten?" . I need to sort out my outfit. I need to head out I'll see you guys later" Chen rushes off leaving us three laughing at his outburst. "So is this Masquerade ball a big thing?" I grab the football bouncing it as the others look at me shocked. "It is huge in our company. Cece goes all out for it making sure everything is perfect. She has guests from other companies over and top Music producers. Any person from the music business will be there so that's why Chen ran off like a crazy person," Kai laughs taking the ball from be and kicking it into a goal close by. "Should one of you come with me then and tell me what I need to buy for it?" I look at Jeno as he holds out his arm. "I'll show you all you need for this ball" He smirks as I link his arm as we leave the park with Kai following behind.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A few blocks down the street </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chanyeol's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Chanyeol Sir, I am just popping out to get some shopping. Would you like me to bring you anything back?" Lianne fixes her bag over her shoulder as I join her in the living room. "Maybe some fudge if you can and Lianne please take the car this time you nearly hurt yourself the last time trying to carry everything home". I watch as she lowers her head embarrassed. "I don't really like taking your car Sir, I mean Chanyeol'' she blushes as I take the keys from the table and toss them to her. "I bought you that car, it's all yours so please use it" I watch as she smiles "Thank you sir, but won't you need it?" she stops as she opens the door waiting. "Lianne I have three other cars to use head on out and I will see you later and don't rush back enjoy the sun out today". I head back into the kitchen pouring myself a cold drink from the fridge. The weather is rather hot today which is weird since it's autumn so I pull off my hoodie and make my way to the private garden out the back. Nobody can see in here. I made sure of it. I sit on one of the sun chairs and lay back loving the feeling of the wind and warmth of the sun on my scarred face.</p><p>As I close my eyes I feel the slight sting in my arm making me remember I have to take my next painkiller. Opening my eyes as I sit up I look at my arm all wrapped up. Touching the bandages area, my mind drifted off to seeing Baekhyun scramble when I smashed the mirrors on top of him and the others. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just hate that Kai. He talks shit about people and I hate it. He thinks he is someone important around here when in fact he is a nobody. He tries to be all brave when deep down I know he is shy. I have seen him work day and night in the dance studio hurting himself pushing himself to the point that he passed out one time while I was watching him try to get his dance moves right. I guess I can just see myself in him and I hate it because I can't do what I love so much anymore. </p><p>Throwing my glass smashing it against the ground as I grab my face in my hands holding it tight trying to calm myself down.  As I close my eyes all I can see again is Baekhyun covering his head looking so afraid. Getting up from the sun chair and making my way into the kitchen I grab the brush and sweep up my mess making sure to pick up all the glass so Lianne or myself wont get hurt. Maybe I should go and check on Baekhyun tonight. I need to make sure he is ok. I can't be angry anymore, it wasn't his fault after all. I decide to wait till it gets dark and head over to his dorm and hopefully see him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Later that night </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"I enjoyed tonight, but I am wiped goodnight all" I wave goodnight to my roommates as I make my way to my bedroom. Along the hallway I see the window just outside my bedroom wide open. It's been awhile since I have seen it open. I feel my heart pound in my chest as I rush down to my bedroom bursting inside the room looking around. There laying on my bed is a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon on it being lit up by the outside light. Closing my bedroom door and locking it I rush over picking up the rose smelling it. "Why didn't you stay?" I whisper to the room as I place the rose with the others on my dresser. "I did" I hear his deep voice from behind me making me jump holding my chest. "Don't scare me like that damn it" I fall sitting on my bed trying to catch my breath as he steps out of the darkest  part of my room. </p><p>"Sorry" he whispers as he walks closer to my window looking out. "Chanyeol are you ok I was so worried. I sneaked into the company today to see if you were there but you never answered". I wait as he turns around dressed in all black with his hood up hiding his face. "Why is your hand wrapped in a bandage" I get up from the bed and make my way closer to him seeing the bandaged hand. Lifting it up I pull back his sleeve a little before I look up at him. "You cut it from the glass?" he pulls his hand back and moves away from me making me feel so hurt and small. "Chanyeol I am so sorry I hurt your feelings and you had to hear all what Kai said. I was just wanting to get to know you better that's all, I am sorry". I wait as he huffs. " You don't need to know about my past Baekhyun" he whispers in that deep voice I have fallen in love with. "Please Chanyeol, can you sit, your making me nervous pacing my floor. Let me turn on the lamp is that ok?" I wait till he replies as I turn it on letting the small bit of light light my room. </p><p>I still can't see his face with his hood up but at least I can see him a little bit better then in the dark. "I know you won loads of Trophies and awards, what happened ?" I watch as he moves so quickly looking so annoyed and angry. "Why do you need to know everything about me?. I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were ok after I smashed the glass and seen as though you are I will leave, " He makes his way over to my bedroom door just about to open it when I grab his good arm. "Please don't go, I have been so worried about you" I lower my voice trying to sound calmer as he lowers his head and turns to face me. " You don't need to worry about me Baekhyun, I can take care of myself" he tries to free his arm but I stop him. "What do you want from me?" he grabs both my arms holding them tight and he nearly lifts me off the floor hurting me. </p><p>"I just wanted to know who you are that's all" I begin to tremble and get really emotional as a tear falls from my eyes as he is scaring me right now. "Shit" he whispers letting me go as I keep staring at the dark space under his hoodie where his face is well hidden. Reaching his hand up I close my eyes afraid he may hit me but he gently wipes my cheek free of tears. I let out a breath I was holding feeling his large hand touch my face. "Don't cry Baekhyun, not over me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I must leave" he moves away again opening my bedroom door and checking the hallway. "Wait, stay for a little bit. I can get us a drink from the kitchen, just hang out with me. I will turn off the light if it makes you more comfortable please Chanyeol I feel so bad as it is". I wait for a few seconds and he closes the door. "Ok I'll stay for a little bit" he whispers as I wipe my face and hurry out to the kitchen grabbing a large bottle of soda, two glasses and some snacks and rush back to my bedroom without my roommates seeing me.</p><p>I step into the bedroom and lock the door seeing him sitting on the end of my bed with his back to me but his hood is down and I can see his black hair. I take a deep breath and place all the things in my hands down on my desk. "Ok so I got us some soda and snacks. I hope you like jelly babies " I wait as he starts to speak . "Baekhyun don't run" he whispers as he turns to face me. I have to admit I'm rather nervous as it feels like he is turning in slow motion. " You don't have to show me Chanyeol if you're not comfortable". He stops and waits as I know I shouldn't have said anything. " Maybe you're right" he moves his back to face me again pulling up his hood as I rush to him sitting close on the bed. "Show me" I touch his shoulder as he turns to face me and removes his hood. </p><p>" I can't remove the mask I'm wearing I'm not ready to show you that" He smiles as I shyly smile back. "That's ok and thank you for trusting me, now you pour out the drinks while I find us something to watch" I grab my laptop turning it on feeling rather happy that he is more relaxed with me. I watch him move around my room pouring out some drinks and grabbing the goodies while carrying them over to the bed sitting beside me. I get comfy hugging a pillow as I turn on Netflix. "So what shall we watch?" I look at him as he turns to face me with his dark mask cover one side of his face. " Anything you want you choose" he smiles as he settles on my bed making me happy that he stayed. I want to ask him about the ball but I think I will wait for another day. Maybe in time he will open up to me more but for now he can me my little secret, my ghost.   </p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>love </b>
  </em>
</p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with a fright after falling asleep watching the movie I look around the darkness of the room seeing a shadow standing looking out the window at the sun rising. "Chanyeol?" I rub my eyes before pulling the blanket off me. "Yes it's me, I didn't want to wake you or leave without saying goodbye plus your roommates are in the hallway most of the night so it's hard for me to leave" he says making me feel happy that he stayed but sad as he can't leave when he wants to.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" I look around for my phone. "It's four in the morning I have to leave," he says as I climb out of my bed and walk closer to him standing behind him. "I wish you could stay longer. I didn't mean to fall asleep" I lower my head looking down at my feet as I notice his black boots walk closer. "I can't stay, I'm so sorry" his deep whispering voice makes me look up at him still not being able to see his face. "Please let me see your face please" I reach my hands up to his hood making him grab them stopping me. "Baekhyun I'm not ready to show you what you want to see, respect that" his deep voice makes me shake a little as he releases my wrist making me grab them rubbing them from being held so tight.</p>
<p>"I need to leave now, I'm sorry" he makes his way over to the door opening it looking down the corridor before opening the window and climbing out so fast. I rush over to the window looking out after him wanting to ask him about the ball but he is gone like a flash. I wish he could show me his face. It can't be that bad can it?.</p>
<p>Making my way down the hallway I notice Jeno is covering Chen with a blanket after falling asleep on the sofa. "Hey you guys are up early have I missed something?" I walk in closer as Jeno rushes to me hushing me as he takes me by my arm and guides us to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"He has not stopped all night going on and on about this Ball. The others have finally gone to bed and now he has fallen asleep please please dont wake him for all our sakes" he closes the kitchen door and turns on the kettle making himself some coffee. "What has you up so early baek?" I take a seat at the table rubbing my eyes, not realising I am still really tired. "Ah just worrying about all this company stuff with the glass smashing and stuff" I smile as he hands me a hot cup of coffee. "Look, don't worry about all that Cece will have it all sorted. Now I want to ask you, are you heading out today to have a look at what sort of suit you will be wearing for the ball since the last 3 places we looked at you didn't find anything?" I smirk to myself knowing full well I was a pain in the ass yesterday."I think I will pass on the coffee and try to get some more sleep before I head out today. You should sleep while Chen is sleeping. That way we can all be well rested for him when he wakes" I get up from the table and head to my bedroom hoping I don't wake Chen along the way.</p>
<p>Reaching my Bedroom I notice the window is open again. "Did I not close you?" I reach over and close it before stepping into my bedroom closing the door. Turning around I get a massive fright seeing Chanyeol sitting on the end of my bed with his head low. "Oh my god, I thought you left, is everything ok?" I step cautiously closer as he looks towards me pulling down his hood showing me the mask on one side of his face. "I forgot to mention to you the Ball that Cece hosts". I take a seat at my table as I wait nervously to see what else he may say. Will he ask me to go with him? It is a masked ball after all. "I always attend the Ball and I was wondering if you will be there?" I smile on the outside but right now there are butterflies having a party in my stomach. "I will be if I can find a suit and mask that I like" I let out a little laugh remembering how Jeno was with me holding up so many suits that I said no to them all.</p>
<p>"I have a mask you might like to wear. As for the suit I don't think I have anything your size" I blush seeing him smile at me as I lower my head trying to calm the redness that has creeped across my cheeks. I then jump with a fright as he gets up from the bed so fast and makes his way to the door. "Are you leaving again , did I say something wrong?"I stand up from the chair and walk closer to him. "You seem to always go red when I talk with you. I don't want you falling for me Baekhyun" hearing those words fall from his lips I feel my heart sink. Why do I feel this way with him. What is it that draws me to him?. "I will go, forget I ever mentioned the ball" he grabs the handle of my door opening it as I feel my emotions get the better of me and a tear falls down my cheek. Turning he looks at me and hurries back to me with force making me fall on my butt on the floor as he leans over me. "IS THIS THE FACE OF A PERSON YOU CAN BE WITH" he growls and with those deep words he removes his mask staring at me as my heart beat races in my chest as more tears fill my eyes. "I.....I" I try to speak but no words will come out.</p>
<p>"Hey Baek I remembered another little shop......" Jeno says from the doorway as Chanyeol jumps up from hovering over me, places his mask back on and rushes out the door so fast leaving me and Jeno in shock. "Baek who was that?" he rushes over to me helping me up from the floor as my heart is still racing. "I have no idea he was just here when I came back to my room" I sit on my bed as he looks out the window before locking it. "Did he hurt you , did you get a good look at his face?" he sits beside me placing his arm around my shoulder. I saw his face alright and it's only something I have seen in nightmares. Why was he like that with me. Did I upset him in anyway?. "Baek are you ok?" Jeno shakes me bringing me out of my own thoughts. "I will be fine I just want to get some sleep can you just go please" he nods his head and leaves as I lock my bedroom door before curling up under my duvet and sobbing into my pillow. As I close my eyes I can see his burnt face staring back at me. I am not upset I seen it I am more upset that he would launch at me the way he did.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Across town</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Chanyeol's pov</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Why the hell did I do that. God now he will run away like the others' ' slamming the door closed and throwing my coat across the hallway. I head to the kitchen. "Chanyeol?'' I turn to see Lianne standing in her dressing gown looking at me with worry. "I did it again Li I forced someone into looking at my hideous face" I peel off my mask and throw it across the room making Lianne jump with fright. No matter how many times I have lost it in front of her she always stays. "How about I put some tea on and you can tell me all about it '' I nod at her as she quickly grabs some cups while turning on the kettle. "I have ruined things again Li''</p>
<p>"Can I ask why you think that Sir...I mean Chanyeol?" she passes me a cup and some milk as I pour it into my tea. "There is this guy from the company I visit and it seems he is starting to have feelings for me" I sip my tea as she sits across the table from me. "Is that so bad that he may have feelings?" I look at her wanting to shout but I can't not with her. She has been my rock through all of this. "He can't fall for me Li look at me. How can I step out in public with him. What do I do hide my face all the time and only go out at night with him with my hood up and face covered like a guy from a very bad horror movie?" I lay my head down on my folded arms on the table and let out a sigh. "Chanyeol have you ever thought for a second that maybe this  guy sees past the mask and into your heart?" I look up at her as she smiles her beautiful cheeky smile. "I don't know him that long for him to see into my heart".</p>
<p>"Have you heard of love at first sight?" She questions me as I get up from my seat and grab some cookies from the press. "Li how can he love this" I point to my burnt face as she lets out a little huff. "Chanyeol, it's part of who you are. If people can't accept that, are they truly meant to be part of your life?" sitting back down I dunk the cookie into my tea eating it knowing she is right. "The ball is soon and he is going" I look at her as she smiles from ear to ear. "Shall I polish your favourite mask then?" she looks so excited as I just nod at her. We continue to share the cookies as my mind drifts off to how Baekhyun is feeling right now and how the hell I can make this right with him.</p>
<p>to be continued ....</p>
<p>❤️C ❤️</p>
<p>Love</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun pov</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Waking up again after falling asleep crying. I can't shake from my mind what Chanyeol did. A tear falls down my cheek as I pull the covers up closer to me nearly covering my head.</p>
<p>"Baek it's me Jeno. Are you ok? I have some breakfast" quickly I wipe my face and climb out of bed. "One second" I call out as I drag myself out of bed and make my way to the door unlocking it.</p>
<p>"Hey I made some pancakes and there is fresh orange juice and some strawberries just how you like them" he held a tray with everything on it making me smile and open the door wider for him to enter.</p>
<p>"You have been crying" Jeno places the tray down on my desk before moving back to me worried.</p>
<p>"Just what happened is still going through my mind. Can I ask a favour from you?" I watch as he closes over my bedroom door still holding the handle.</p>
<p>"Baek whatever it is tell me" he looks at me with worry and concern as I try to hold back my tears.</p>
<p>"Can you not tell the others please. I don't need them knowing what happened, please" I sit on the end of my bed as he just nods. "I'll keep your secret but are you sure you don't want to tell the police?" he moves closer and sits beside me touching my arm.</p>
<p>"It will be ok they don't need to know" I smile at him before I move to my desk and pick up a nice hot pancake.</p>
<p>"Thank you for this" I start to eat as he gets up from the bed. "I was heading out today. There is this shop that sells the best suits. Fancy coming with me. Just us?" Chewing on my pancake I smile a yes as he nods and leaves me to have my breakfast in peace.</p>
<p>Sitting at my desk looking at the floor it's almost like re living this morning when Chanyeol forced me to see his face. I try to swallow past the pancake in my throat trying to not cry again.</p>
<p>My hands starts to tremble remembering how aggressive he was towards me. Was it my fault?. I  know I can't help but blush. That doesn't mean I like him does it?. I haven't known him that much. He is just a guy who walks the space behind the mirrors.</p>
<p>Getting up I walk over to my bed and fall face down in it hugging my pillow as I begin to cry more. "Why did you have to scare me like that Chanyeol why" I sniff into my pillow feeling sleepy again snuggling in more I begin to fall asleep again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chanyeol Pov</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I need to sort this out once and for all. He needs to know I never meant to hurt him but how can I face him now. He is scared of me and so he should in a way. It's best he doesn't fall for me. I'm a monster, he deserves better.</p>
<p>Running my hand along the lid of the black velvet box I know this will be perfect for him. I hope he will wear it. That beautiful face of his should not be covered so this Mask will be perfect for him. Now all I need to do is get it to him somehow without scaring him again.</p>
<p>Grabbing the box I head on out making sure I'm well covered as I make my way to his dorm.</p>
<p>Climbing up the fire escape of his building I try to push the window up but it's locked. "damn it" I smile to myself before putting the box down beside my feet and grabbing a little pocket knife I carry. Sliding the blade just along where the lock is I tug on the window and it pops right open.</p>
<p>Putting the knife away as I smile to myself remembering this was once my dorm and how I remember all the tricks of getting in and out without being seen.</p>
<p>Climbing in carefully listening for voices I can't seem to hear anyone. I open Baekhyun's door seeing it empty as I close over the door behind me. Quickly I place the box on his bed hoping he will like it.</p>
<p>Turning around to leave I hear voices coming down the hall making me look around to hide.</p>
<p>"I won't be long, just gonna grab a hoodie" I watch as Baekhyun steps into his room and makes his way over to his wardrobe. I move quickly over to him grabbing him with one arm and covering his mouth with my hand.</p>
<p>"Don't scream, it's just me please. I mean you no harm. I just brought you a mask for the ball" I watch in his eyes as he panics. "Baekhyun I'm so sorry" I step back letting him go as he grabs his chest from the fright I gave him.</p>
<p>"Can you go please?" he says looking towards the door making my heart sink. He is right I need to go. "I left you a..... .." I can't finish as he rushes me to leave.</p>
<p>"Just go" he starts to get upset so I grab the box from the bed and slip it inside my jacket as I quickly leave his room and climb out the window.</p>
<p>I'm annoyed with myself. I have officially scared him away. I head to the company and am thankful the builders are nearly finished. I can finally head to my room without being seen.</p>
<p>Walking behind the mirrors I am happy to see they are still two-way mirrors. Cece has done well. "Wait Cece yes she can help me" rushing along my secret path behind the mirrors. I make it to Cece's room. Seeing her sitting on the sofa of her office looking a bit down I press the mirror till it clicks and opens.</p>
<p>"Cece?" I cautiously step inside as she looks up at me with a small smile. "Chanyeol come in, let me get you a tea" I step inside as she pours me out a drink. I sit on one of her chairs and remove my hood as she hands me my tea.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" I wait as she smiles. "The bosses high up want a miracle. We are losing money at the moment. I have all these groups still in training and I need to find a way to speed it up and get them promoting. I thought we still had time. We have amazing talented lads here Chanyeol. I just don't want to rush them but I'm gonna have to, to save us". She places her head in her hands and sighs.</p>
<p>"Have a meeting and tell them the truth. You may be surprised at the outcome. I have been walking behind these mirrors for a long time the lads you have now are getting bored Cece they want more. You need to tell them or lose them". I watch her as she sits back in the chair.</p>
<p>"I could get them all over here and maybe put on some big last minute auditions and you can help me" she looks at me and my jaw nearly hits the ground. "I can't face them. Cece don't do this to me" I use my deep voice on her as she keeps looking at me.</p>
<p>"Please help me. You loved it here when you attended. You were the best of the best here Chanyeol so help me pick them out, please I'm begging you. Help me place them into groups" she watches me with excitement making me huff.</p>
<p>"I'll help you but I need to be in the shadows somehow" I stand up and pace back and forth in her office as we try to think of something.</p>
<p>"We could use an earpiece so you can hear me" she says before I laugh "No I need to be there without being seen".</p>
<p>" The only other way is to be in the main auditorium. We make it so dark in the seating area and the bright light shining on them on stage will stop them seeing us. They will just hear me. What do you think?"</p>
<p>I think it over in my head and agree. "Ok we make sure they can't get into the seating area where we are. We make up a list of who goes first. Actually let them decide when you speak to them later they will feel more involved then".</p>
<p>"I best get ringing them and sorting it out get them all here today. Oh no what about the ball.?" Cece starts to panic as I walk closer to her touching her arms. "The ball can be the night they celebrate don't worry, just go ring them" I watch as she smiles and hurries back to her desk making the calls.</p>
<p>Sitting on her sofa looking at the plans for the ball on the table in front of me. I see dinner table settings. Looking over them in search of Baekhyun I find his name and change one of the members from his table. "Thank you Kai but you can sit at this table" I moved the name and replaced it with my initials PCY. Cece will understand. Smiling at what I have done I decide to leave her to deal with everything as I slip behind the mirror and close it behind me.</p>
<p>I head on up to my room stepping inside as I make my way to the piano. Sitting in front of it I take off my leather gloves and stretch out my fingers. Placing them over the keys of the piano I start to play a song. I can't help but think of the smaller as I play this sad song.</p>
<p>I want to apologise properly to him. I need to make this right. Nobody should be launched at like that and made feel unsafe in his home. I will fix this somehow.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Baekhyun pov</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>"Yes Cece, OK see you then" I hang up the phone and slump down on the sofa of my dorm as some of the others join me.</p>
<p>"This must be bad if Cece is calling us all in together and so soon" Kai sits beside me looking worried which I have never really seen him do before.</p>
<p>"We have an hour, should we have some lunch?" Jaemin pulls himself free from Jeno's arms and makes his way to our kitchen.</p>
<p>"I'm nervous I don't think I can eat" Kai says as he follows Jaemin into the kitchen making me laugh at Kai pretending he isn't hungry when in fact he can eat all day.</p>
<p>"Omg" Jeno and I jump seeing Chen burst in the dorm being so dramatic. "What's going on? What's all this about? Someone tell me" Chen shouts out without pausing for a breath.</p>
<p>"Chen sit and be calm" Jeno moves him to sit on the sofa as Chen looks at us.</p>
<p>"Nobody knows that's why we are waiting to go to the company after we have something to eat" Jeno tells him as I look down the hall from my seat seeing the window next to my bedroom. I feel terrible for forcing him to leave. Maybe he is there, maybe he knows what's going on. I should go apologise to him.</p>
<p>"Guys I'm just gonna head out for a walk I'll meet you at the company" they just nod as Jeno looks worried at me. "I'll be fine" I whisper towards him as he just smiles and tries to calm Chen down.</p>
<p>Leaving the dorm I quickly make my way to the company heading in the side door I found before. Walking up the stairs I stop as I hear beautiful piano music coming from the ghost room. I take a deep breath and make my way down the hall closer. I feel excitement and butterflies. He seems to have a very strange pull on me that I can't seem to keep away from.</p>
<p>Opening the door I nearly jumped that it wasn't locked. I step inside and close it quietly behind me as the music stops. A loud bag echoed around the room making me jump with a fright as he slammed down the cover of the keys.</p>
<p>"Why are you here, the meeting is later?" he doesn't turn to face me but I tremble on the spot.</p>
<p>"I came by to see you and try apologising" I croak out as he stands up with his back to me. I move a little so I can see in the mirror but his hood is covering his face so well.</p>
<p>"No need" he says with that deep voice that makes you tremble and feel it in your bones.</p>
<p>"Please let me" I lowered my voice and stepped closer feeling like a magnet to him.</p>
<p>"I should apologise to you" he says as he slowly turns to face me.</p>
<p>"It's ok you were mad at me" I tell him as he moves closer to me.</p>
<p>"I was mad yes, but I can't be the man you desire. I can't live in the world you do" he lowers his head and moves away again with his back facing me.</p>
<p>"You're living in it now. I'm here and you are here, we are both living in it" I hope he turns around as I am starting to relax a little now the trembling has stopped.</p>
<p>"I mean the world of no mask" he whispers as I reach out and touch his back.</p>
<p>"Please don't," he says, making me pull away and look down at my hands.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" I whisper so softly he turns to face me again. Grabbing me by my waist he pulls me closer</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry, it was all me" he reaches up and with a warm naked hand he runs it down my cheek. My pulse is racing and I can just about make out he is wearing a black mask on one side of his face.</p>
<p>"I was rude to you" I finally speak as he keeps holding me. I have to admit his warmth is making me melt a little. He is holding me tight against him and right now I want to kiss him.</p>
<p>"I was horrible to you Baekhyun first. I can't give you what you want from me. I know you have fallen for me. I can see it in your eyes. I'm a mystery to you and you are drawn in '' he keeps me tight in his embrace as my arms move on their own and reach up to his hood. Touching each side I push it back removing it as I look into his eyes now.</p>
<p>"There you are" I smile seeing his face come into view. "Please Baekhyun" he lowers his head as I reach up and lift it backup as he looks at me again.</p>
<p>"I'm not scared" I whisper as he keeps looking at me. His pulse is high as he is breathing more heavily now just like me.</p>
<p>"You were scared of me this morning. I should have never shown you my face.........." I stop him by placing a finger on his lips. "I was scared because you launched yourself at me as I fell on the floor. It was nothing to do with how you looked" I watch as he looks away.</p>
<p>"Still I must stay away from you Baekhyun" he let's me go gently as he steps away from me looking down at the ground fighting with his inner want it seems.</p>
<p>"Why must you stay away?" I move back towards him like a magnet is pulling me back. I feel like I have no control over my body when he is around me.</p>
<p>"It's best for you if I do" he pulls his hood back up and heads towards the mirrors. "Stop please, don't go" I shout after him as he stops just inside the mirror in his passageway. "It's best I go," he says before starting to close the mirror.</p>
<p>I rush closer and put my hand inside stopping him. "Baekhyun I could have slammed this on your hand" he pushes me back as he steps back into the room checking my hand. "You didn't and I'm ok just don't go please" I beg him, feeling all emotional.</p>
<p>"I can't stay Baekhyun , it's best for both of us. Forget you ever met me" he turns to leave again as I get annoyed now.</p>
<p>"You appear in my dorm and leave me notes. You creep behind mirrors watching me. You show up at mine at night scary me. You then pull me so close to you like a couple would and you try to tell me that I shouldn't fall for you. Maybe it's you who has fallen for me" I start to tremble like crazy now as he turns to face me again. He says nothing and quickly rushes into the mirror again and slams it closed all before I can even move.</p>
<p>I slump down on the floor not believing I said all that to him as my heart starts to slow down to a more steady normal pace.</p>
<p>Looking at my watch I jump up from the floor and head on out of the room and down the stairs to where this meeting is being held. Seeing Kai wave towards me I head on over to him as he places his arm around my shoulder. "This should be fun, come on let's go" he says as he heads into the room. Taking a seat I look around seeing people I haven't even met yet from the company. I turn and face the front as Cece appears and the doors to the room close. I start to drift off and look around a little seeing a wall full of mirrors.</p>
<p>I know he is there watching us. He is probably annoyed with me judging by the way he left but he had to know the truth, right?.</p>
<p>❤️C ❤️</p>
<p>Love</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>